Elemental magicks
by MandoMercenary
Summary: Lord Voldermort send Greyback and his pack and a vampire clan to kidnap the boy-who-lived and bring him to the Malfoy Manor. Powerful and dark Harry. Manipilative Dumbledore. Greedy Ron and Ginny
1. Chapter 1- taken

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath, it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

=======================================LM============================

As the Death Eaters gather around to hear what their Lord had to say. Lord Lucius Malfoy was perhaps the only one who noted the dark glee and sudden possessive glint on their Dark Lord's face. Minus the exception of Potions Master Severus Snape.

Both highly respected Death Eaters were mildly glancing from each other to their Dark Lord. As Lord Voldermort glanced at the assembled Death Eaters, he hissed softly to his snake familiar.

Who slithered in, behind the slight figure she seemed to be guiding in. Lucius heard the slight almost barely inhale from Severus. Glancing at the man who he willingly called a blood brother. All color had been leeched from the Potions Master face.

"Judging," Lord Voldermort rasped in silky pleasure, "by your reaction Severus, you know." Severus nodded as he said "yes milord." Lucius glanced at the figure, then his eyes widened ever so slightly.

As the young man lifted his chin in determination, his green eyes blazed for a moment, until Lord Voldermort hissed softly. Then the boy lowered his head. Nagini curled up around the young man's chest, resting her angular head on his shoulder.

It took a monumental strength to not flinch or even shudder at having such a dangerous creature wrapped around you. Lucius admired the boy's poise. Lord Voldermort snarled softly as the Carrow brothers reached for their wands. No doubt to kill the boy. But their hands froze at the low growl.

"I did not," Lord Voldermort growled softly, "have Greyback and his pack and Lord Rayshead and his clan successfully spirit the boy away from his abhorrent relatives to have MEDDLING fools kill our chance at ending this war. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Both brothers flinched at the hot breath on their necks. Lucius mentally cursed himself for not seeing the werewolf pack upon entering.

Then three sets of glowing eyes peered from the shadow. Lucius heard Bellatrix hiss at the sight of the Vampire council. As Voldermort snarled at them to lower their wands, Lucius realized that the vampires were not attacking. But their unblinking glowing eyes remained on the boy.

"Now, now," Lord Voldermort pinned the pair of werwolves with an look, "behave." Fenrir bared his teeth in a silent snarl but wisely backed off. As Lord Voldermort stood, moved towards the boy. Who's chin raised in defiant angle. Lord Voldermort chuckled at such impertinence.

"How," Lucius spoke finally, "how did Greyback and his pack capture Potter?" Lord Voldermort smiled "an good question."

===========================Flashback==================================

Glancing up into the darkening sky, Harry Potter glanced down at his watch and sighed. He better get back before all hell broke loose if he wasn't back in time to clean. Pushing off of the swing, he headed from the park to his home.

Feeling as if someone was watching, Harry raised his wand. Hearing a patter of footsteps, he turned to see six or seven large dogs loping towards him.

His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the dogs, no not dogs. Wolves, more notably, werewolves. Harry knew that Lord Voldermort had sent the pack to kill him. As all seven dogs sprang into action, shifting into their human forms.

Taking off running, Harry heard one bellow an order to disarm but not kill and no broken limbs or any nasty bruises. Then the entire pack were on the chase. Skidding on a patch of dew, Harry felt an heavy body slam into him. As the bigger body wrapped around his, taking the brunt of the impact before twisting out.

Pinned to the ground by a much heavier male, Harry stared into deep golden eyes. The werewolf inhaled sharply then growled "I'm not here to hurt you Potter. Relax." Harry snorted "you're one of Voldermort's minions!" The werewolf growled, a low dangerous rumble before he said "while we may serve the Dark Lord, we are not his minions, and you best better remember it boy."

The much hated word boy, caused Harry to mumble "yessir." The wolf blinked before lowering his head and lightly sniffing. Harry froze at the surprising move. The wolf said "who dare hurt you?" Harry blinked and said "no one." The wolf snorted before lightly nuzzling his neck. Harry froze again, feeling a warm tongue lap his pounding pulse.

"You taste good," the wolf murmured softly, "almost of pack." Feeling his wand, Harry felt an hand grip his wrist gently before prying the wand from his grip. A voice rumbled "can't have you harming the alpha, now can we, eh cub?"

"I'm not you cub!" Harry yelled at the voice, "you're not Remus!" The second wolf chuckled and said "perhaps not cub, but you are pack none the less." As the wolf atop of him got to his feet, Harry found himself on his feet. Surrounded by the entire pack.

"Can we keep him?" Harry heard one of the women plead hopefully, "Please Fenrir?" Harry's gaze fell on the big wolf who was staring at him with an appraising eye. Fenrir shrugged then said "might be able to ask Voldermort." As the wolf who called him cub leaned forward to nuzzle him lightly.

Harry shuddered, not from the cold, but the audacity of the wolves. As a female inhaled sharply, she growled around a mouthful of fangs "our cub, he's hurt!" Fenrir leaned forward to inhale, and Harry reacted on pure instinct.

As Fenrir yelped as his fist collided with his nose. Harry broke free of the surprised pack. As he ran like mad to reach the Dursley's home, he felt a chill ease across his spine.

Noticing an shadow ease over him, Harry glanced up. Before he had the time to scream, the shadow had dropped astride him. Brought rather hard to the ground, with a lean and lanky vampire astride him.

"Stop your struggling," the vampire hissed softly, "foolish mortal." As feet landed, then an amused voice "well Rayshead, looks as if..." The vampire snarled, hardly amused. As the vampire stood, hauling him upwards.

On his feet, Harry glanced at the wolf pack and vampire clan with wary eyes. Rayshead glanced at Fenrir and his bloody face. Fenrir glared at the vampire, who said mildly "I didn't think your pack had it in them to punch you."

"Because it wasn't them," Harry said twisting futiley in the vampire's iron-clad grip, "it was me." The vampire glanced down and said "a mere child punched a alpha?" Harry snapped "I'm not a child!" The vampire blinked at his explosion, but murmured "ah but you are a child."

"If we're done," Fenrir grumbled unhappily, "debating if he's a child or not, can we please get back to the task at hand?" Rayshead said "indeed." He grinned, baring long sharp canines. Harry swallowed, he had a feeling no one would find him once they were done with him.

"Relax child," Rayshead said brushing long cool fingers over his cheek, "you're not our target. Stay with Mesinda." A female vampire materialized, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. In an oddly protective gesture.

As the vampire clan and werewolf pack ambled up the walk towards Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry gasped. Mesinda said "it's okay lad, your muggle relatives will get their cuppance."

As the door flew off under Fenrir's kick, Harry heard an enraged scream "WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GET OUT, HEY!" Hearing snarling, screams and rendering flesh, Harry swallowed hard. Mesinda gently stroked his hair, murmuring softly as he shuddered.

Not ten minutes later, did an resounding boom sound. If not for Mesinda's grip, no doubt the shockwave would of knock him off his feet. Harry gasped "what the bloody hell was that?" Mesinda said "blood wards coming down." As the clan and pack amble out, covered in blood. Harry swallowed back the bile.

As they neared, Harry noted that many of them carried various things of his his. Fenrir said his eyes glowing through the blood "we're taking you to Malfoy Manor. Now hold on tight cub."

As the big wolf wrapped him tightly in his arms, Harry gasped as the big wolf set him on his hip, one arm wrapped about his waist, then they were disapparating.

=======================End Flashback==================================

I don't want to change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

Lucius glanced at Potter, who still stood ramrod still with the large serpant coiled around him. Voldermort said "so it has come to my attention Harry." Harry glanced up, his green eyes spitting angrily, but quailed under the glare.

"The wolf pack and vampire clan," Voldermort continued as if not interrupted, "say you are blood bound to certain elements." Potter's brows crinkled in confusion. Voldermort sighed softly and muttered "Dumbledore." Lucius choked at the mention of blood bonds.

"Being blood bound," Lucius said once he regained his breath and wits, "to elements, mean that you can call on certain of the five elements. Fire, air, earth, water and soul.

"Being able to call on fire, means you can control the fire element and all animals that have fire in their DNA. Such as Pheonix's and dragons. I can only name one who carries this gift, Charlie Weasley.

"If you can call on air, you can control the air element. And control all species of birds that can fly. Including owls and pheonix's. As well as minor animals that fly as well. No one has ever successfully controlled this gift.

"Being able to call earth means you can control the earth. The earth will be able to grant you an unlimited resevoir of magic to call on. Plants will react to you. In minor degrees of likeness, you can control plant population and create hybrid plants as well. I believe Professor Sprout is one who has this ability to a slight degree. As well as Neville Longbottom as well.

"Being able to call on water, means you have the affinity to create storms by merging the water and air elements. To slight more degree, aquatic animals will responde to your call. Even the fabled Kraken. This gift is rare. Only the son of Posideon has ever mastered this gift.

"The soul, however is the rarest of elemental calling. Because once the soul call comes, dementors will protect the soul caller because within the soul callers hands, the dementors will loose their wraithlike appearances and become more and more human in appearance."

"How does," Potter asked, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking Nagini's scales, "having elemental magic pertains to me?" Severus said "because their was a second prophecy made about you Potter." Potter jerked towards Severus.

If not for not having his wand and a large snake wrapped around him, Lucius was sure that Potter would of drawn on the Potions Master. Severus knew that too, because one side of his lips quirked upwards into a wry smile.

"You!" Potter yelped. Severus said "indeed." Voldermort said "second prophecy?" Severus said "yes... Let's see if I can remember it...

"The one who has the power to vanquish the dark lord, shall find elemental magic at his hand. For the vanquisher calls on all five elements. Fire, the call of the fire will bind dragons in a agreement. Air, the call of air will purge the last binding on his mortal coil and return a deity of immense power. Earth, the call of earth will see that the ones who wish him harm will find casting magic a unending battle. Water, the call of the dark depths will end a reign while bringing about a new reign. Soul, the call of the soul magic will bring back certain elements of the wizarding world and certain people to guide the young man into his new destiny. Dark can not live without light and light will die without dark. The one who rules, lives in both."

=================================================SS===========================================================

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

Severus rubbed his throat, taking the proffered glass of water with a murmured thanks. Potter stared at him, as if finally seeing him. Severus sighed then said "Trelawny did not cast that prediction."

"Then who did?" Potter asked warily, his body stiff. Severus said with a little sigh "not all seers are like Trelawny, some barely can manage the gift." Potter said "who?" Lucius said "the answer is obvious Potter." Potter blinked, his eyes went huge then said "you Snape?"

"Yes," Severus smirked at the astonished look on his face. Voldermort said gently stroking Potter's cheek with finger "perhaps it is for the best, Harry if you call us by our given names." Potter jerked away, nearly ended up tripping as Nagini twisted her long coils around his legs to prevent him from moving.

If not for five hastily muttered spells that held the foolish boy upright, instead of landing on his arse. Wait Five? Severus glanced over at Lucius, Bella, Voldermort and Draco. Wait Draco? The same thought must of went through their minds, because Lucius jumped to his feet and bellowed "Draco!"

"Yes Father?" Draco drawled as he sheathed his wand. Lucius growled "why are you out of bed?" Draco said "got thirsty, heard voices and decided to see what was going on." Potter stared at Draco with undisguised horror.

"So," Draco drawled, "why is Saint Potter..." He flinched at the look at Voldermort, Bella, Lucius and himself flashed at the boy. Voldermort said "mind your tongue there son." Potter hissed in annoyance at Nagini, who hissed back. Voldermort laughed softly then hissed. As Nagini slide down, she slithered off with a parting hiss.

An hiss that had Voldermort all but laughing at the look of shock on Potter's face. As Voldermort guided Potter towards a couch, Severus moved down to allow the dark lord to push Potter between him and Lucius. Sensing the vampires behind them, the seven large wolves settled down about the couch.

"So," Voldermort all but purred as he glanced down at the boy, "you will listen to what I have to say. Without interruptions." Potter glared but nodded stiffly.

As Voldermort began explaining, at first Potter intitially scoffed. But as Voldermort continued, his eyes widened slightly. Potter said interrupting "you mean Ron was paid to be my friend?" Voldermort sighed "interrupting. But yes. Dumbledore is paying Ron to be your friend. You got another question?"

"What about Hermoine?" Potter asked with an heart-wrenching look on his face. It took all of Severus' willpower to not draw the boy into a hug. No matter how much he loathed James Potter, he loved Lily Evans. And Harry may be a carbon copy of Potter, but he had Lily's goodness.

"Now the muggle-born," Voldermort said his gaze softening gently at the look on Harry's face, "she is your true friend. As is the Weasley twins. Beware of the little Weasley, Ginny. She wants the fortunes you hold."

"Fortunes?" Harry asked, slumping backwards. Voldermort said "oh Harry, how you've been tricked. Dumbledore, as your legal magical guardian has control of the Potter vault. Which is not the only vault you claim.

"As direct descent to Godric Gryffindor, you hold hhis vault. The goblins refuse Dumbledore entry to that vault. As direct descendant to Salazar Slytherine, on Lily's side, you have control of the Slytherine Vault as well. As well as some minor vaults that Dumbledore can not access. Such as the Percevell, Emrys, Riddle and Black Vaults."

"Wait," Harry gasped, "Riddle Vault?" Voldermort grinned "caught that you did. Yes. When I went to take control of you when you were a kid, I made you my heir. Now before you get mad at the fact I may of killed your parents, if they would of just handed you over without a fight, I would of left them alone.

"But Dumbledore brainwashed them into believing in the prophecy. They would not back down, so I had to kill them. But Dumbledore ruined my plans on taking you, because he cast the Avada Kevada in you, I directed the killing curse at myself in hopes to keep you safe."

"No," Harry gasped, "Dumbledore would never done that!" Severus placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling him jerk. Severus said "Dumbledore fooled a lot of people, including myself."

"No," Harry gasped, rubbing his head. Voldermort said "no doubt you have a lot of things in your head. Why don't we all get some sleep? Lucius, you would not mind finding Harry a room so he can get some rest?"

"Not at all," Lucius drawled, his smirk contented. Now that they had Harry, everything could go according to plan.

Dumbledore would not live to see the end of the war. Lucius smirked at the thought of finally ridding the world of the so called "Master of Light" and once they did, he would become Headmaster of Hogwarts once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2- shopping

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

==============================HP======================================

Harry moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Unable to fall asleep. As he heard footsteps, then a voices said "having trouble sleeping Harry?" Recognizing the voice as his Potions teachers, Harry said "yeah."

Snape walked in, then held out a vial. Harry eyed the vial, causing Snape to snort then say "I am not foolish enough to poison you, especially when Voldemort as plans for you. It's a sleeping draught."

"Plans?" Harry asked warily, taking the vial. Snape said "elemental magick." Harry said "elemental magick can't exist. All the books I read didn't say anything about it."

"All the books you read?" Snape asked lifting an eyebrow. Harry flushed then tried to backtrack "I mean Hermoine read." Snape's other eyebrow raise, Harry growled softly then said "all right, I read them." Snape said taking too much liberty as he sat down on the edge of the bed "then how come you pass in barely passable work?"

Harry flushed, glared at the vial in his hand before saying "I didn't want to lose Hermoine as a friend, so I gave in homework that was on level with Ron's." Snape said "hmm, and do you have your correct work?" Harry nodded, thrust the vial into Snape's hand and scrambled from the bed. Digging in his trunk, ignoring the muttering come from behind him.

Until broad hands wrapped about his waist and hauled him upwards. Fenrir rumbled "cub, you need your sleep. What in blazes do you think you are doing." As the wolf tossed him on the bed. Snape chuckled at the look of shock on his face.

Before he uncorked the vial and said "Drink." Pressing the vial to his lips. As Snape upturned the vial into his mouth, Harry swallowed. As he sank into a deep sleep, wolf and Potions Master glanced down at the slumbering teen.

===============================SS====================================

"If I," Fenrir said softly, "ever hear that you hurt him.." Severus said "I would never, there is too much of Lily in him. And if you ever hurt him." Fenrir said "He's pack, I could never hurt any member of my pack." As both men grudgingly set aside their differences.

In the morning, Severus awoke before anyone else. Heading for the kitchen. As he sat down, minutes later, Lucious ambled in. Still dressed in his sleeping clothes, though a silk robe was tied tight about him. His hair, a wild mess.

Severus snorted into his coffee, not once have he ever seen his friend in such a state. Lucious sat down with a groan before saying "I don't know how Dumbledore could have done all that to the poor boy."

"For the greater good," Severus said, a half second behind him was Harry. Lucious and Severus glanced. Standing in the doorway, his hair sticking up all over. Dressed in clothes apparently Draco's old things.

"Sleep well?" Lucious asked, his gaze scanning the small and underweight teen. Harry flushed at the frank look, but mumbled "good enough sir." Lucious said "please, call me Lucious." As Harry ambled in, taking a chair, farther from them.

As house-elves arrived with food, Severus handed Harry another vial. Harry stared at it. Severus said "Nuitrion potion, it will help you gain some weight." Harry eyed it warily, but drank it. He gagged, hastily drank some milk to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Under the joint look he was getting from him and Lucious, Harry took some food. Lucious said "as a guest in this house, you can have as much as you want." Harry said "this is fine." Severus heard Fenrir half growl and half snort.

"Cub," Fenrir said sitting down, "they are right." To them he explained. Harry froze, his lips trembled. Fenrir leaned over to playfully nip Harry's ear before saying something. Whatever he said caused Harry to flush. It was rather odd to see the gruff and highly dangerous wolf being playful.

After breakfast, before Harry could escape, Fenrir said capturing said teen "I think he needs some new clothes, don't you think?" Lucious said "right, those filthy muggle clothes won't do. And I know Narcissa would enjoy buying him a entire wardrobe."

"Buying for who?" Narcissa asked, a look of amusement in her eyes. Lucious said "how about we all head to Diagon Alley?" Severus said "is it wise, people know what Lord Voldemort looks like."

"But not too many people," Voldemort said casually, "knows what Tom Riddle looks like."

===============================AD====================================

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to Heaven

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore glanced up when the summons came in. After learning from Arebella Fig that the Dursley's were found murdered most horribly. Ripped limb to limb, throats torn out, no blood.

And the Savior is missing. Glancing at the orb which would tell him if Harry was dead, he was immensely relieved to see that he wasn't. Minutes later, frantic summons from the Ministry had him heading towards Diagon Alley.

As he skidded to a stop, upon seeing, Lord and Lady Malfoy, Scion Malfoy, a man he never met before and Harry Potter. All of them surrounded by seven large dogs.

Lord Malfoy guiding Potter along, one hand in the middle of his back. In a protective gesture. Hearing voices shouting than Ronald Weasley skidded to a stop and gasped "Harry! What are you doing with these..." He never even got to finish the rest, before wands were resting on him.

Lord Malfoy said coolly "I would suggest blood traitor, that you remove yourself from our presence." Ron goggled at Harry and said hesitantly "Harry?" Harry blinked, something hardened in those eyes. Burying his face into Lord Malfoy's expensive shirt, causing the lord to glance down with an oddly tender look.

"As Lord Malfoy said," the unfamiliar man drawled, "remove yourself from our presence. You're upseting my son." Ron goggled again and said "son? Harry's parents are dead!" Lord Malfoy hissed "how dare you! I will have you know that since the deaths of his only living relatives, Lord Riddle has claimed custody over young Potter."

"And that means," Lord Riddle sneered at him, "I demand that you hand over the key to the Potter vault." Albus said "key? What key?" Harry peered out from behind Lord Malfoy before muttering something. That sounded suspiciously like 'Accio key." Then Harry snatched the golden key from midair.

======================================HP==============================

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

Grip tightening around the key, Harry heard Voldemort chuckle softly before hissing softly 'good job lad.' When realizing that none of them meant any harm, Harry had thought long and hard about what they had said.

As they headed directly for Gringotts, Harry heard all conversations falter upon seeing him in the midst of a group everyone had suspicions about being Death Eaters, though no one could ever prove that Lord Malfoy was actually one.

"How may I help you today Lord Potter?" Griphook asked cordially. Harry said "for the last six years, I have not been recieving any statements from my account." Griphook's brows lowered slightly and said "so you did not withdraw over seventy thousand galleons in these last six years?"

"No," Harry said weakly, only the supporting arm from Lord Malfoy kept him upright. Griphook said "then I will make it my top priority to get all the Galleons back with interest."

"Please do," Harry said softly, "can I also see what is in the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Percevell, Emrys, Riddle and Black." Griphook said "indeed."

Later after a long hour, after finding out he had over fourty eight million galleons combinded, thirty-nine millions Sickles and five five hundred and seventy-eight million Knuts.

As well as getting his heir rings. The Potter ring went on his left hand, ring finger. The Gryffindor ring went on his right hand, index finger. The Slytherin ring on his left, index. Percevell right ring finger. Emrys left hand, middle finger. Riddle, right hand middle finger and Black on his left, thumb.

As he placed each ring on, Harry could feel the bonding of the rings. After filling up a purse of coins, they headed to an shop, to buy clothes. After three long hours there, updating and expanding his wardrobe.

With clothes that would suit his position in the wizarding world. Dressed in black slacks, a black button up shirt with silver blazing. In dragon-hide boots, a cloak that the shop owner called Cloak of Shadows. After getting his hair redone, it is now shoulder length and completely tameable. With a streak of emerald green in the swept back bangs.

Harry glanced at himself in the mirror provided and could not believe how much he changed. A Silver watch on his right wrist. He hadn't planned on buying the watch, but seeing the snake design, he immediately had to have it.

At Borgins and Burke, Lucious had some business to deal with. As Harry wandered around with Draco, who kept up an running comentary on the various things they past. Stopping before the cage with the beautifulest snake he ever had laid eyes on.

Reading the tag "Alabamania Red Lace." As he continued to read "only three hundred of these snakes exist." The snake hissed softly at the pair peering at her. She hissed softly 'come clossser, let me bite you.' Harry said 'you don't belong in thisss cage.'

'A ssspeaker?' The snake hissed softly, 'wonderful. My name is Shrya. I would be honored to be yourssss.'

Behind them, Lucious and Borgin watched the snake and boy hiss at each other. Borgin said "she is extremely.. whoa Boy!" Harry allowed the snake to curl around his throat, resting her head on his shoulder.

Green eyes blazed as he coolly eyed the shopkeeper. Harry said "I'll buy her." Lucious smirked at the squeak of dismay from Borgin. As Harry paid for his purchases. Besides Shrya, he had bought the twin cane of Lucious. A complete set of books on the Dark Arts and a dagger.

The dagger went into a sheath, which he slide onto his ankle. Over at Madam Malkin's (Robes for All Occasions) shop, Harry bought new robes. Noting Ron wander in, Draco sneered softly and said "filthy blood traitor."

Harry snorted at that. After getting his robes, as they left, Harry said softly in Draco's ear "I don't care what you say about Weasley, but if you ever call Hermoine that filthy name, I will let Shyra bite you. Got me?" Draco said raising his hands in surrender "gotcha ya. Possessive enough Harry?"

"Not fighting are we boys?" Lucious asked placing one hand on Draco's shoulder and one hand on Harry's shoulder. Careful not to touch Shrya. Harry looked up and said "no sir, just explaining something to Draco."

As they stopped to eat, Harry caught sight of Dumbledore striding towards them. Harry sighed heavily into his mug of butterbeer, nearly causing the foam to explode onto his face.

"Can I help you?" Lucious asked coolly, his gaze narrowing on Dumbledore coolly. Dumbledore said "what are you doing here Harry?" Harry said "You don't have my permission to use my first name. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin to you."

Lucious chuckled softly, trust the boy to put the old coot in his spot. Dumbledore said "now Ha- Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin, why aren't you at home?" Harry said lifting his chin in a regal mannor, "once Lord Malfoy, Scion Malfoy, Lord Riddle, Lady Malfoy and I finish shopping, we are heading to the Malfoy Manor."

"I meant at Privet Number 4," Dumbledore chided softly. Harry snorted and said "I do not call that home, never have. Anyway, the Dursley's are dead." As he turned away from Dumbledore, back to his meal. Lucious couldn't contain to chuckle at seeing the look on Dumbledore's face.

==============================TR======================================

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Voldemort glanced up when the door to the study opened. As Nagini slithered in, hissing softly about foolish teens and werewolves. Minutes later, Harry came skidding in, his face red and tears streaming down his face.

Before Voldemort could ask why he was crying, Fenrir came flying in. As Harry shrieked and dove over the couch, Fenrir roared "cub!" Hearing Harry laughing, Voldemort glanced at the wolf. Seeing that his nails were painted a garish pink.

"Are you two," Voldemort asked mildly, "done acting like children?" Harry wheezed from behind the couch "he started it." Rolling his eyes at the childish antics of the thirty-five year old werewolf. Voldemort said "alright kids."

As Harry peered over, Voldemort glanced at his young protege and asked "tomorrow is your birthday." Harry nodded and said settling down on the couch "I'm nervous." Voldemort said "I don't blame you, Elemental Magi are rare. Especially of all five. No matter what, you still have us."

After dinner, as Draco and Harry went outside to play Quidditch, Severus glanced up from a stack of papers. Lucious mocked softly "preparing for the new semester?" Severus said "Actually, I'm grading Harry's old work from his previous years."

"What?" Voldemort asked, reaching across the table to snatch a paper up in long pale slender fingers. As his red gaze scanned the papers, one eyebrow quirked. Severus said "it recently came to my attention that Harry, not wanting to loose Miss Granger as a friend, did poor papers and good ones as well. He turned in the poor papers."

"Why in Merlin's name," Lucious wondered aloud, "would he do something so asinine?" Severus said "he didn't want.." Lucious growled "I heard that part." Severus smirked and said "Harry's an extremely loyal friend."

===============================HG====================================

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Dear Mione,

I suppose Weasley told you everything? Whatever he said is not true, please trust me Mione. You're my best friend. I know I left the Muggle world rather abruptly, but it was for the best.

No I am not hurt or in any pain. The Malfoys treat me like their son. And Dray, he's still pretty much a prat. But a good person once you get past his exterior. I'm sure you heard about the article in the Daily Prophet.

Yes I am Lord of seven houses, including Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now Salazar Slytherin was reported as an evil wizard, but I've learned otherwise. He never said that Muggle-borns should be outlawed from Hogwarts. That was our dear old Headmaster who circulated that rumor about.

Oh guess what? I am currently the richest Wizard in the entire British Isles. Yeah, ain't that a hoot. Enclosed is a purse of coins. I want you to buy a new set of robes for the school year and whatever books you want. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley to get our school books when the time comes.

Oh and, Dray will join us. If you see Weasley, tell him I do not want to talk to him ever again. You'll find out at the beginning of the school year. I love you Mione, you've been the best friend I could ever had.

Love Harry James Marvolo Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black.( yeah a mouthful.)

Hermoine Granger glanced down at the letter, her gaze wide as she reread it. As she held the coin purse in one hand, then tipped it out onto the bed. Staring down in shock at the pile of golden coins, she counted them out. Over three thousand Galleons.

As the summer past, soon it was time to be heading to get her books. As she wandered along, she noted a young warlock lounging against the door to Flourish and Botts. Dressed impeccably, an snake topped cane held casually under one arm.

The black slacks, silver buttoned up shirt, black vest and black jacket. The warlock wore various rings and his black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Rubies winked from his left earlobe. The warlock pushed off the wall in a graceful manner and called out "Mione!"

Hermoine gaped as the warlock came racing towards her, then she recognized said warlock. As Harry skidded to a stop, an huge grin on his face. Hermoine gasped "wow, Harry."

As Harry caught her in a hug, Hermoine caught a scent of his cologne, expensive and rich. Harry said "did you have a good summer Mione?" Hermoine said "it was interesting, how was... Harry what's that?" Harry said patting the angular head with a finger "this is Shyra, she's my familiar."

The snake hissed softly, before curling back under Harry's collar. Hermoine said "what happen to Hedwig?" Harry said "she's back at home." Hearing "Granger." Hermoine turned towards Malfoy, who almost sneered, but Harry cleared his throat warningly.

"I'll be at the Three Broomsticks," Malfoy said coolly, "later Ryry." Harry said "later Dray." As Malfoy ambled off, Hermoine said softly "Harry?" Harry said offering his arm "Draco has strict orders never to call you that name."

As they walked along, Hermoine noted the pair of men following at an discreet distance. Catching her gaze, Harry said "they are bodyguards. Lord Riddle is very protective of me."

"Lord Riddle?" Hermoine asked. Harry said "my magical guardian." As reached Madame Florken, Harry said "now there is something I want to tell you." Hermoine glanced at him.

"During the sorting," he began his voice and demeanor confident, "I am going to be placed in a new house, we'll still be friends."

After getting new robes, Hermoine said "have you heard who's our New defense teacher?" Harry nodded and said "Dumbledore outdid himself, hiring that toad." Hermoine said "Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked unrepent, an grin lifting his lips. Hermoine shook her head and said "have you seen Ron?" Harry nodded and said "haven't spoken to him." Hermoine said "he's saying that werewolves and vampires murdered your relatives?"

Harry grinned faintly before saying "he's right though. Greyback and his pack, and King Rayshead and his clan." Hermoine said "I'm surprised that they didn't try to kill you."

"To Fenrir and the pack," Harry said unconcerned about using the dangerous werewolf's name, "I am their cub. They protect me, even from upset Death Eaters. I don't know how many Death Eaters have gotten clawed or bite insulting me."

Hermoine lifted an eyebrow, causing Harry to chuckle. Noticing a Goblin walk over before bowing and saying "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black, we have an disturbance at the Potter Vault."

"Bloodfang?" Harry asked. The goblin said "yes my lord." Harry said "allright, let's go see what the commotion is all about." One hand gripped the Goblin's thick wrist, the other wrapped securely around hers.

Then it felt as if she was being shoved through a tube. As they reappeared, Bloodfang groaned "tell me Lord, how in Merlin's name can a fifteen year old Apparate?" Harry said "good luck I guess." Hermoine saw Ron standing before the closed vault, yelling angrily at the goblin who stood there with an guarded expression.

As they drew closer, Hermoine heard "-I am friends with Harry Potter. I demand that you open this vault! Now!" Harry said in a tone reminscent of Draco "only true friends of mine can access the vault, Weasley and you are not a true friend."

Ron spun towards them, his mouth fell open at seeing Harry. Ron spluttered "you look like that slimy git!" Harry said "I presume you mean Dray? Now Ronald Bilus Weasley, Draco and I may have started out on the wrong foot, but we've mended the past.

"Now you and I. We're done being friends. I found out why you became my friend. You wanted the fame that came with being my friend and the payment the old coot Dumbledore was paying you using the Potter Vault. I ask only this, would true friends accept money to be friends?"

Hermoine gaped at Ron, Harry gently tightened his grip in warning. Hermoine said "Harry, why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry said "I was scared you were being paid to be my friend, but I know you weren't. You are my best friend Hermoine Jean Granger and the Potter vault and all vaults attached to my name is open to you."

"WHAT!" Ron shrieked, "HOW CAN YOU LET THIS MUDBLOOD ACCESS YOUR VAULTS BUT NOT ME? I AM YOUR FRIEND HARRY JAMES POTTER, SHE'S JUST A TAGALONG! HOW CAN YOU DISMISS FOUR YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP?" No doubt he had more to say, but the point of Harry's cane under his chin froze his heated tirade.

If the cane did not freeze him, the cold anger in Harry's eyes did the trick. Harry said coldly and furiously "I trust Moine with my life Weasley. I would die to protect her and treasure our friendship." Hermoine stared at her best friend, seeing the cold anger and truth in those emerald orbs.

"You mean this Harry?" Hermoine asked. Harry turned to her, the anger disappearing from his eyes. He said "yes I do Moine. Friends of mine, true friends, have my word I would never let anyone hurt them. Come, let's go, I am sick of this scum."

As they walked away, her arm wrapped in his, his head held high in pride. Out in the sun, Hermoine noted the seven people. As Lucious Malfoy and the others settled around them, Hermoine surpressed the urge to giggle. And here she thought that her day couldn't get any weirder. To find out that seven supposed Death Eaters standing guard around the young Potter Lord, with no intentions to hurt said Lord.


	3. Chapter 3- heading to Hogwarts

"Hermoine," Harry said as they reached the Three Broomsticks for lunch, "would your parent's mind if you stayed the rest of the summer?" Hermoine said "I suppose not, Mum and Dad would get a kick out of it to find that I made friends with a Lord."

"Good," Harry said with a nod, "we'll head to the Malfoy Manor after lunch." Hermoine nodded. As they ordered their food, Hermoine noted that Ron stormed in. Before he actually face them, a stunner knocked him out. Harry said coolly lowering his wand "I could sense that he was going to direct all his comments at you."

After lunch at the three Broomsticks, they headed along through Diagon Alley. As they wandered through shops, Hermoine found out that Harry had a mischevious streak a mile wide. As they left Flourish and Botts, their bags shrunk.

"Be right back," Harry said before taking off. Hermoine watched as he jogged off, followed by one of the bodyguards. The other one stood impassively still behind her. His quiet and calm demeanor oddly relaxing. Minutes later Harry bounded over with a wide grin.

The next day, awaking in the splendid manor, Hermoine heard an enraged bellow that filled the entire manor. As she scrambled off the bed, following Harry to the kitchens.

There they found the elder Malfoy ranting and waving a newspaper. Disregarding anything, Harry reached the irate man in a couple of steps. Before snatching the newspaper from his grip. As Harry sat down with his prize, Hermoine read over his shoulder.

The boy-who-lived kidnapped! Then Brainwashed!

We all have heard the rumors that Harry Potter's relatives were killed in a coördinated attack by a werewolf and vampire clan. Harry Potter then kidnapped by said clans and taken hostage at reportedly Death Eater Malfoy Manor.

Then a couple of days past, then a contingent of supposed Death Eaters accompanied Lord Malfoy and Harry Potter on a shopping trip that would fund a poor family for about nine years.

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore has asked all citizens to see if they could get the boy out from under the thumb of Malfoy and to see if he could reverse the brainwashing.

Then Harry spotted another article.

The Boy-who-lived richest warlock since Salazar Slytherin.

A ministry official inside Gringotts came forward with the startling revelations that Harry Potter is direct descendants to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Within these fabled vaults is enough fortune to allow the man to live in comfortable means.

Along with the Potter Vaults and Black vaults, our famed wizard overpasses the Malfoy family with riches. The Percevell, Riddle and Emrys vaults also lay claim to the boy's well-off inheritance.

"Oh shit," Harry swore softly. Lucius said "I would expect to find betrothals coming right and left, now that you are the richest boy alive." Thumping his head on the table, Harry groaned "don't remind me." Before he could thump his head against the table again, Lucius had caught him by the neck with a firm yet gentle hand.

Open your eyes!

I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away

=================================HP===================================

As the days past, spending most of the days reading. Lounging in one of the comfortable armchairs in the library, a huge tome in his lap.

Glancing up when the door to the library opened up. Harry glanced up when Tom walked in. After several mishaps, and one explosion that shook the entire Malfoy Manor, Tom had successfully removed all traces of the Horcruxes back into him.

"What are you reading Harry?" Tom asked, taking his normal seat at the desk. Harry said "Elemental magick." Tom lifted an eyebrow. Ever since his birthday, Harry had studied non-stop about his new birthright.

The resulting change in the overly quiet and reserved boy, to a quick-thinking, devious and charming young man.

It had shocked the entire household on his sixteenth birthday. To go to bed, a shy and reserved boy, to the man he is now.

===============================Flashback==============================

As the wards on the manor hummed softly, Lucius sat up, instinctively reaching for his wand. Narcissa said "you feel it?" Lucius said "yes, either someone is attacking, or.. wait.. listen!"

Hearing faintly a panting scream. As both shot from the bed and out the door. Noting that they weren't the only ones who had heard the scream. As Voldemort and Nagini came almost barreling down the hall, they all reached the room in which Harry is in. Alseep.

As Lucius pushed the door open, his mercury eyes widened and he shouted "down!" Following actions to his word, the Malfoy Lord dropped. Just as the pair of lamps came flying out the door.

"What's going on?" Voldemort shouted over the tremendous roar of power. Rolling out of the doorway, Lucius said "I think Harry just came into his Elemental powers."

As he risked another look, seeing Harry buck violently as red, white, green, blue and purple magic pummeled into him. Voldemort swore softly "If I didn't know better, I'd say the wards on the house is helping him." Lucius said "they are, they are trying to calm him down."

With one last scream, the entire house fell silent. As Lucius pushed himself off the floor. Walking into the bedroom, he called out "Harry?" When the boy failed to answer, Lucius called out louder "Harry!"

"t's too 'rly Aunt 'etunia," Harry mumbled sleepily, "let me 'sleep." Lucius said "son, open your eyes." Voldemort said "perhaps sleep is best for him." Severus said appearing wraith-like from behind them "perhaps a dreamless sleep potion?"

As the Potions master moved towards the bed. Sitting down, Severus slide one arm under Harry's neck. Lifting his head, he pressed the vial to his mouth. As Harry jerked in his sleep, moaning "no, please Uncle Vernon." Severus managed to pour the entire vial into Harry's mouth.

As the boy ceased all restless movements, Severus tucked the haphazard bed sheets about the teen. As Lucius heard Narcissa murmur a spell to clean up the mess, they all went back to bed. Though it took them a long time to fall asleep.

In the morning, Lucius was the first one awake. Sitting in his chair at the table, staring down at the plate before him. Hearing footsteps, then his gaze drew towards Harry. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Harry asked "why did the alarm clock shock me this morning?"

"Shocking alarm clocks?" Lucius asked warily. Harry nodded and said "besides the alarm." Lucius winced then said "the blocks about your magic must be down from last night." Harry said "huh?" Lucius said "last night, you came into your birthright."

"Huh," Harry mused softly, "that's must be why I feel different." Lucius said "are you hungry?" Thrown off guard by the change of topic, Harry responded without thinking "that would be great Luc." Then his shoulders hunched as if expecting a blow.

"Sorry Lord Malfoy," Harry said cringing, his head down. Lucius sighed then said "Harry, now what did I say." Harry said "I didn't mean to call you Luc." Lucius stood up, took Harry's shoulders in his grip and said "you have my permission to call me Luc."

Green eyes shot upwards to meet his, Lucius saw the faint pulsing of magic behind those emerald orbs. Gently brushing the unruly strand of hair off of Harry's cheek, Lucius said "you are like a second son to me Harry. Last night when you came into your elemental powers, you had the everyone worried. Including Severus, who is not prone to having an anxiety attack."

Gently hugging Harry, Lucius felt him remain stiff up for a few seconds before relaxing into his grip. Lucius asked softly "were you never hugged by your relatives?" Harry mumbled "no sir, they never showed me any affection."

Making it his top priority that Harry got all the affection to overcome the natural barrier he erected in hopes to keep people out.

Lucius didn't know how long they stood there, but when a soft chuckle sounded, Harry stiffened in his grip. Lucius sigh then said "thank you Tom, now you just undid what I had done." Voldemort said "it's not everyday when you come down for breakfast to find the Head of the Malfoy house hugging the Scion of the Riddle house."

Feeling Harry stiffen even more, Voldemort addressed Harry "that's right, I am making you my heir." Harry asked trying to squirm out of his grip "why?" Lucius however had another idea. Tucking Harry under one arm, resting his chin on his head.

Seeing a smile crease Voldemort's lips, at the out of character display of affection. Voldemort said "Because Dumbledore just got word you claimed all the vaults and he wants your wealth to fund the Order of the Phoenix. Speaking of Phoenix's, why is Dumbledore's Phoenix sitting on your chair?"

Harry turned in his grip, so Lucius turned with the boy. Scowling at the Phoenix sitting on the back of Harry's chair, his red and gold plumage striking in the neutral colors of the dining room.

"Fawkes!" Harry said surprise and shock clear in his voice. The Phoenix trilled softly, Harry reared backwards in shock. Feeling Harry's heart racing under his palm, Lucius asked "Harry?" Harry said "shh." As Fawkes continued to trill, Lucius felt Harry stiffen before his legs gave out.

Holding the stunned boy on his feet, Lucius asked again "Harry what's wrong?" Harry whispered "Fawkes just said that he had never bonded as life-mates with Dumbledore. Because he knew that is true lifemate would come to Hogwarts."

Lucius glanced down at the young man he held, then said "you." Harry nodded weakly. Both Harry and him glanced over at Tom, who was bent double laughing. Tom wheezed "I can't wait to see the look on that old coot's face when he finds out."  
==================End Flashback=======================================

No time for goodbye he said As he faded away Don't put your life in someone's hands They're bound to steal it away Don't hide your mistakes 'Cause they'll find you, burn you Then he said

=====================HP===============================================

Tossing aside the old ratty clothes, Harry quickly packed his trunk. With an lighter heart and happier outlook on life. As he tucked away the book on Elemental magicks under the evening clothes, he heard "you better hurry up."

Glancing up to meet the red eyes of his father, Harry said "almost done Dad." As Tom nodded then said "you'll have to owl me about Dumbledore's expression when he realizes you demand to change houses." Harry smirked "oh don't worry."

As he levitated the trunk, father and son walked down the steps. In the foyer, Harry saw Draco fussing with his already immaculate hair. As if noting the grin twitching his lip, Tom hissed 'Harrison James Marvolo Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black.'

Lowering his wand with a sigh, Harry allowed it to slide back into the wand sheath. As they waited for Hermoine, Harry amused himself by talking to Shrya. Who curled around his collar, sleepily grumbling about being cold.

Once Hermoine came down, they left. Apparating to the train, Harry heard an exubrant shout "Harry!" Turning to see a ginger haired boy racing towards them. Draco said softly "thick-skulled prat."

As Ron skidded to a stop, he gasped "guess what Harry?" Harry sighed softly before saying "thick-skulled is right. Let's go Dray, Moine." As Harry dragged them off, ignoring the spluttering from behind them.

Aboard the train, Harry lead them along. Hearing "Hullo Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black." All of them turned to see Luna Lovegood standing there with an dreamy smile on her face. Harry said "Hey Luna, wanna join us?"

"Thank you," Luna said, the dreamy smile still afixed to her lips. As they found an compartment, joined shortly by Neville, Pavarti and Padma Patil. As they all sat in relative silence, only broken by the occasional sounds of people passing by their compartment.

As the train chugged along, Shyra hissed softly, before sliding down his arm to curl around his arm. Seeing the wide gazes on the snake, Harry said "my Familiar, Shyra." Neville asked "is that an Alabamanian Red Lace?" Harry said "yes." Neville said "wow, they are rare." Harry nodded at the compliment.

As they got off the train, gathering in small groups as they waited to head across the lake to Hogwarts. Harry noticed in his periphial vision, a red haired prat heading towards him. Grabbing Hermoine's and Draco's arms, Harry all but pulled them along to a boat. Before Ron could even consider getting into the boat, Harry then dragged Neville, Luna and the Patil twins into the boat.

As the boats glided along, Padma finally broke the silence "normally you and Ron are thick as thieves. What happened Harry?" Harry glanced over at the Ravenclaw twin and said "he betrayed my trust, that is all." Padma lifted an eyebrow but did not say anythings.

In the grand hall, as everyone settled down. As Prof. McGonagall unrolled the parchement. As she called out "Atwell, Markus." As the boy headed for the stool and placed the hat on. A few seconds later the hat called out "Ravenclaw."

As Atwell headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Prof. McGonagall called out "Awallen, Julliette." The tiny girl walked over, and Harry noted in her stance, someone who had faced previous hardships. As his lips and eyes thinned slightly, the hat called out "Slytherin!" Harry nodded to himself, it seemed that Lux had gotten the message.

As Baxter, Russell was placed in Gryffindor. Beddington, Jaime was placed in Slytherin. Cromwell, Jennifer was placed in Hufflepuff. Cudwell, Jasper was placed in Slytherin.

As the names dwindled. Now at Zimmertown, Gena, she was placed in Slytherin. Instead of the hat disappearing like normal, it remained on the stool. As the hat suddenly said:

"Only once or twice will a previously sorted student,

"will come up to be resorted. So when your name is called,

"come forward and come see what house you truly belong in."

Professor McGonagall glanced at the small list in her hand then called out "Granger, Hermoine." Hermoine blinked, walked up and placed the hat on her head.

"When we first met," the hat said in her ear, "you had two choices. It looks as if Gryffindor did not play out as expected. So it better be.. Slytherin!"

Hermoine took the hat off, admist silence and shock. As she headed for the Slytherin table, Prof. McGonagall called out "Longbottom, Neville." A look of shock crossed Neville's face, but he walked towards the stool with his head held high. Placing the hat on his head.

"Back again," the hat chuckled, "this year will be the year of upsets. So it better be.. Slytherin!" Neville choked on his gasp, and he wasn't the only one. As he joined Draco and the other fifth years, Draco whispered "did you have a feeling?" Neville shook his head as Prof. McGonagall called out "Lovegood, Luna."

As Luna merrily skipped towards the stool, placing the hat on her head.

"You're a fierce protector of both boys who's lives were destroyed," the hat said, "you would go to the ends of the Earth to protect them. So it better be... Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma," McGonagall called out. As Padma was placed in Slytherin. Pavarti was placed in Slytherin as well. Then it was the coup de gra. McGonagall called out "Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddl e-Black, Harrison."

As Harry got to his feet, sensing the belated shock on Ron and the other Gryffindors. As he strode towards the hat, McGonagall looked at him. Harry saw in her eyes, an keen understanding. As he began to lower the hat onto his head, just a few centimeters from his head, the hat bellowed "Slytherin!"

Allowing an grin to tug his lips upwards, Harry bounded off the stool and reached the stunned Slytherin table. Draco tugged him down between him and Nott. Seeing the red creeping over Ron's face, at the sudden loose of his two friends.

After an hearty dinner, as they all headed for the Slytherin common rooms. Draco said as they settled down "Dumbledore did not look happy at the sudden rearrangement of five fifth years and one fourth year into Slytherin."

Harry shrugged then said "not our problem, now is it?" As Severus strode in, he said to the first years "in my house, Slytherin's stick together. Together we provide an unified house. I do not tolerate squabbles among the house. Any problems you have with another fellow Slytherin, it will remain in this room.

"First years, we have an complete check-up, so we will head... Yes Miss Granger?" Hermoine said "is it normal for first years to have an check-up?" Severus said "yes, all the houses do." Hermoine said "when we were in first year, we didn't have an check-up."

Severus did an double-take, not one for speechlessness. Harry said "she's right sir." Severus growled "that meddling old fool. All Fifth years who were resorted, you're coming as well." As they all nodded and joined the first years. Flooing to the medical wing. As the check-ups got under way, the former Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw, all clustered together in a small knot and talked softly.

"How about," Madame Pomphrey said once the first years were done with, "we do Mr. Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black first?" Harry nodded his acquital, before Severus could even give him an glare.

It was ten minutes later with an visibly shaken mediwitch and Severus that left Harry alone. As they finished with the others, they were told to head back to the common room. As the group left, Pomphrey said "how in the hell did we not notice those old breaks and scars?"

"Well," a shaken Severus said "we're dealing with Potter, who never really have trusted adults in his entire life. What I am going to tell you must not leave this room. Harry is an elemental magi."

"Oh my," Pomphrey said in shock, "poor boy, he's gone through so much in his entire life. Please tell me Severus, the ones who had hurt him, they won't be able to." Severus said "I promise that they won't. This must remain between us."

As Severus told her everything, shock warred with fear and hope. Once Severus got done with his tale, Pomphrey said "I swear on my magic, I will never betray Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black trust by giving out this secret. So mote it be."

As an golden glow encompassed her, Severus said "I would expect many Gryffindors to be seeing you shortly, especially the Weasleys. Harry has an short temper and training to back him up. The ones who were resorted have his back as well."

Back in the Slytherin common rooms, lounging on the couch, with Luna curled up by his side, Harry drowsily watched the entire common room. As he watched Padma, Pavarti and Pansy talk animatedly about the newest fashion. Draco, Neville, Theo and Blaise were talking about Quidditch. Harry glanced down at Luna, his eyes sleepy, yet alert. His gaze landed on Hermoine, who was petting Millicent's tomcat.

The two had hit it off. Harry smiled sleepily, this is it how it's suppose to be. Luna asked "Knut for your thought Harry?" Harry said "just thinking Luna." As Prefects began ordering everyone to bed, Harry got to his feet. As they headed for their rooms, Harry shared his with Draco, Theo and Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4 A New semester

If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for your life If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for your life ============================SS=======================================

During breakfast, expecting some sort of commotion. And the red-haired prat named Ron Weasley did not fail. As Weasley stalked over to where Harry and the others were eating, Ron said in a overly loud voice "quite playing games Harry, you and I know you don't belong with these slimy snakes."

Severus saw tension rise at the table, only Harry waved down any help. As he stood up, Severus saw a grin cross Ron's face. Foolishly thinking that Harry was going to renounce the Slytherin's. All color fled his face, when wand and dagger were then drawn from their holsters. Harry said his voice cold, but collected "watch what you say about my friends and family." Ron said "family?"

"Draco," Harry said motioning to the blond, "my cousin." Who was watching the exchange, one hand resting on his wand. In case he had to back Harry up. Then Harry nodded to Hermoine "my blood sister." Hermoine blinked, but smiled at the notion of being named a sister to Harry.

"My cousin," Harry nodded at Neville, who nodded back. Harry then nodded at Luna "my other blood sister." Then his green gaze fell on Ginny and said "I have not chosen a mate as of it, but rest assured, it will not be you." Ginny shrieked "what?" Harry said "I know of yours, Molly's and Dumbledore's plan to make me marry you. That ain't going to happen.

"If and when I do marry, it will to be someone I love. The Potter bonding rings are in a vault that no one, besides me has access to. So trying to use the bonding rings to make me marry you is not going to work."

Severus grinned at the look of shock and dismay on Dumbledore's and the youngest Weasley's face as Harry literally steamrolled over their plans on taking control of his vaults. He had a feeling that Harry would have done something like this, to keep his inheritance and vaults safe from greedy people.

"But you love me!" Ginny protested. Harry snorted "I loved you as a sister, nothing else. Now, you are nothing to me. By trying that, you've become someone I will avoid at all costs. As with Ronald. You two better stay away from me, or else." After breakfast, as they headed for their first class. Which is Potions.

This is my last time she said As she faded away It's hard to imagine But one day you'll end up like me Then she said

=========================RW================================================================================

Glancing around, Ron noted that there was no way he could even get close to his friend Harry. Who is surrounded by Slytherin's, his head bent over the book. Hearing him talking softly to Draco, who responded "of course Ryry, do you really think that Prof. Snape would actually partner you with that Blood Traitor?"

Ron had the immediate feeling that Draco was talking about him. Seamus, taking offense that a slimy slytherin insulted one of the brave Gryffindors, shouted "watch what you say about Ron!" Draco glanced up and said "did anyone hear a buzzing noise?"

That caused half of the assembled Slytherin's to chuckle. Ron scowled, grabbed for his wand. Before he could even draw it, a voice snapped "fifty points from Gryffindor." Feeling the hand squeeze his elbow painfully, then Prof. Snape said "Detention tonight Weasley."

"But Professor!" Seamus said affronted, "Malfoy called Ron..." Prof. Snape snarled "ten more points from Gryffindor. Everyone sits!" As everyone sat, Prof. Snape said lazily strolling around the room "today we are going to be brewing a sleeping draught. Begin."

Ron watched from the corner of his eye as Malfoy and Harry began assembling their potions. Whispering as they talked. Snape ignored them as he glanced into Hermoine's and Neville's cauldron. He said "five points to Slytherin." Both glanced up with a smile, before returning to their potion.

As Snape wandered past Harry and Malfoy, also giving them five points. As the hour slowly began to dwindle away, Ron groaned at his and Dean's horrible looking potion. Snape sneered at their dismal attempt and said "five points from Gryffindor."

Banishing the potion, Snape then deemed Harry's and Malfoy's potion perfect and gave then ten points each. As Harry and Malfoy cleaned up their station, Ron almost missed the next grade, that of Hermoine and Neville's.

"Ten points each to Slytherin," Snape drawled in immense satisfaction. Ron growled as they left. Hurrying to catch up with Harry. Who was talking to Malfoy. Ron gasped as he went to grasp Harry's elbow "man, you're fast..." Harry spun, jerking out of his grip. Harry said his gaze cool "how daft can you be?"

"Eh?" Ron asked softly. Harry rolled his eyes and said to Malfoy "come on Dray, we don't want to be late to Transfiguration." As both walked away, talking softly. Ron stared at the retreating back of his best friend and realized that he was fooling himself. Harry wasn't his friend, nor would he ever be. Sighing softly, Ron trudged off towards his next class.

If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for your life If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for your life If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life

===============================LM====================================

Glancing up when Draco's owl flew in followed by Harry's snowy white owl. As he removed the letters from their respective owls. Opening Draco's letter, Lucius read:

"Dear Father,

You were right, sorting was definately a shocker. You should of been there, everyone looked stunned when Hermoine was sorted into Slytherin. The look of utter horror on Prof. McGonagall's and Dumbledore's face will give me enough energy to power my Expecto Patronus charm. Who knew that Granger could be sneaky enough to be placed into Slytherin. Not only was she placed in Slytherin, Longbottom and the Patil Twins were also resorted. I'll let Harry tell you the rest.

Love Draco."

Lucius grinned at the thought of the looks of horror. As he unrolled the other note to read:

"Dear Luc,

No doubt, Dray told you about the others being sorted into Slytherin? I bet that you are wondering what house I was sorted into. First two guesses don't count. That's right, I am in Slytherin. The sorting hat on my first year said that Slytherin would help me, but I had just met Draco for the first time and did not like him. So I was sorted into Gryffindor, I practically had to beg the sorting hat to place me in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. What a mistake that was. Tell Dad that I found about the bonding that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had planned for me and Ginny. Let him know that I will deal with the Weasley's myself. I like Bill and Charlie, they are sure nothing like the others. So is Fred and George. Those four are under my protection. But Percy, Ron and Ginny are fair game. I don't know if Arthur Weasley is on the whole thing, so I want him left alone untill I find out. Do what you want to the ones mentioned. I'll handle any questions that will come your way.

love Harry."

Lucius grinned again, before tucking both notes into his pocket. Fenrir said "so what does Cub have to say?" Lucius said "during the meeting tonight." Fenrir scowled "Malfoy." Lucius said "it concerns everyone." Fenrir sighed "is cub alright?" Lucius said "Harry's doing just fine." Fenrir sighed heavily and remarked "Still can't figure out why we couldn't of went with?" Lucius sighed "we had this discussion, the Ministry knows your Wolf form. Think of the panic if you were to show up in Hogwarts?"

"Panic's good," Fenrir countered with a feral grin, "we love causing panic." Lucius shook his head wryly before heading towards Tom's study. Knocking, he heard "enter." Opening the door, Lucius said "you need to call a meeting." Tom raised an eyebrow and asked "Care to tell me why?" Lucius handed over the notes. As Tom them, he chuckled at Draco's, scowled briefly at the rest. He said "right."

Later in the day, after the meeting, as everyone gathered. Tom said "we've got several things to discuss. It seems that my son has caused a lot of disruptions at Hogwarts." All present, who were there when Harry came into his elemental magicks and how disruptive he can be when he puts his mind to it, grinned.

"It seems that," Tom continued, "he thwarted Dumbledore and Molly Weasley's plan to marry Harry to Molly's only girl Ginny." Fenrir growled "they wanted to do what to my cub?!" Tom said "calm down Greyback, Harry outright told them that he had no intentions to marry her."

"Smart boy," Fenrir rumbled happily. Lucius rolled his eyes and said "but Harry will need to find a mate eventually." Fenrir said "of course he will." Lucius glanced over at the wolf and said "what is it?" Fenrir asked "what is what?" Lucius said "don't play around with me wolf." Fenrir chuckled softly and said "when the time comes."

"Perhaps," Tom mused, "we can use this to our advantage. I'll write to Harry, give him permission to run out the teachers he don't think that will take the change of headmasters." Lucius grinned and said "oh, I think Harry's planning on that. He told me before leaving on the train, that whatever news comes out of Hogwarts, it'll be true."

"That's my boy," Tom said with a smirk. Then he turned serious and asked "Lucius, can you persuded the Prime Minister to look the other way when we enforce the changes?" Lucius said "of course." Tom said "good, now all we need to do is prepare for our visitors."

"Visitors?" Lucius asked, Tom replied " I let it leak that Harry can change the Dementors, so they are coming to see if it is true." Lucius shuddered, his brief stint in Azkaban was something he did not want to repeat ever again.

If I stay it won't be long 'Til I'm burning on the inside If I go I can only hope That I make it to the other side If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for your life If you want to get out alive Whoa-oh, run for...

==================================HP=================================

As they worked on their homework in the common room, Harry glanced up when the Bloody Baron floated over. Harry felt the trickle of magic, leaving him and entering the Bloody Baron. As the wounds on the Bloody Baron began healing, suddenly he w asn't incoporeal, but substantial.

Harry swore, jumping to his feet and caught the Bloody Baron before he collasped. Harry said "scoot Dray." As Draco scooted over, Harry lowered the now breathing former ghost to the couch. Harry swore again and said "'Moine, do you mind if I borrow Ergrit?" Hermoine said "okay." As Harry scribbled a note, slide it around the owl's leg before saying "Malfoy Manor."

Then he turned to see the Bloody Baron staring at him and alternating between his now solid form. Harry said deciding to get it off of his chest "Soul Magic." Bloody Baron said "Elemental Magi, it has been far too long, in my opinion that the Wizarding world had such an mage. It seems to me young Lord, I am indebted to you."

Harry stiffened, but not at the Bloody Baron's words, but the general buzz which coalsended into words in his mind "The Baron is right, I have forseen when I had just been built that a young Elemental Mage would revive the ghosts of Hogwarts. I fully intend to help you in your endeavors my lord, heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. For reviving the Bloody Baron, I award you with a hundred points to Slytherin."

"Harry?" Draco asked, "what is it?" It wasn't Harry who responded, but Luna "Hogwarts awarded Harry a hundred points to Slytherin for reviving the Bloody Baron." Hermoine said "that's... that's..." Luna said "Hogwarts is alive as much as we are, she can sense when the timing is right."

Harry sagged into the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The Baron said "I am adding to that points, a hundred more young Lord, for not flaunting your immense power in front of your peers and fifty more for standing up for your friends."

In the Grand hall, Severus heard Minvera gasp. As he followed her gaze to where the points were stored. His gaze widened as he took in the total. Slytherin had been in third, but now is in first. Minvera said "what's going on Severus?" Severus said "I could hardly tell you."

"Why the shocked faces?" Albus asked, his gaze twinkling like mad. Severus just pointed towards the point counter. Albus said "oh my, looks as if we have a malfunction."

"It is not a malfunction," a voice boomed. As everyone turned towards the door, noticing a very familiar man striding in. It was the Fat Friar who gasped "Baron?" The man said "Friar, yes." Fat Friar said "how?" The Bloody Baron smirked and said "our own residental Elemental Mage."

"WHAT!" Dumbledore bellowed. The Baron laughed and said "oh how out of the loop you are." The Baron glanced at Severus said "this lad is very special, you can rest easily. Hogwarts will keep an eye out on her new Champion."

"Champion?" Dumbledore asked, "who are you talking about?" Minerva said "Are you completely that daft, ALbus? They're talking about Harry." Dumbledore snorted "impossible." Harry walked in, followed by a group of fifth years and one fourth year. Who was walking arm and arm with him.

"They're right," Harry said coming to a stop, "Lady Hogwarts named me as her Champion. She gave me a hundred points for reviving The Baron. He gave me a hundred and fifty." Dumbledore said "they can't..." Harry said "it never specifically said that ghosts, or former ghosts, and Hogwarts couldn't take or give points, now did it?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "but..." Harry interupted "and what of your non-interference policy with points?" Severus grinned, seeing that Harry just subtly backed Dumbledore into a corner with no possible exit. Dumbledore sighed "allright." As Harry and the others left, to head for bed.

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for your life If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa-oh, run for...

===================================HP===============================

As the first couple of months past, either busy with homework or enacting his plan. He stayed out of the limelight. Basically ignoring the taunts and jibs from Ron. Also keeping off of Umbridge's bad side. It was several weeks later, when he was finally ready to put his plan into action.

"Hogwarts," Harry said leaning against the statue to Dumbledore's office, "I need an distraction." Hogwarts said 'one distraction coming right up.' Gathering a cloak of air around him, which hide him in plain sight. Moments later, Dumbledore came racing down. As Harry went up, he entered the Headmaster's office.

Snatching up the tattered sorting hat, Harry said "Lux?" That Hat said "ah Harry, come to collect the sword?" Harry said "yes." As he caught the sword and said "thanks." Lux said "do me a favor Harry?" Harry said "sure anything." Lux said "don't hold back, Hogwarts needs a new headmaster." Setting the hat down, Harry tucked the sword under his robes.

Leaving the headmaster's office, he took off down the hall. Moving along swiftly and silently, he reached the Slytherin common room. As he burst in, nearly tripping over Draco, who was entering. Draco groused "you sure don't look like it, but you're a lot heavier then you look."

Scrambling to his feet, Harry helped Draco to his feet. Harry shrugged then said "I need a place to hide this." Draco yelped "Bloody hell Harry, that's Godric Gryffindor's sword!" Harry said "Well no kidding? I thought it was Queen Elizabeth's tiara!"

Hearing a sniggering snort, Draco then glared at Theo. Who grinned before returning to his book. Haary headed for his room, placing the sword in his trunk. Feeling a little prickle of awareness, Harry said 'Yes Lady Hogwarts?" Feeling deep in his mind 'I am allowing your father and some friends to pass through the wards, without Dumbledore knowing.'

Racing from the room, Harry literally jumped several steps. Until he collided into the familiar form of Fenrir. The impact nearly rocked the wolf backwards. As Fenrir caught him in a hug, that squeezed an urk of protest, Harry heard an amused "Greyback, would you please refrain from breaking Harry's ribs."

"Oops," Fenrir muttered, releasing his grip some, but not letting him go. Harry sucked in a much needed breath before asking "what is it Dad? What's wrong?" Tom asked "do I need a reason to see my son?" As Fenrir set him down, Harry walked over to Tom.

As Tom gently hugged in, Harry felt the chill, before he noticed the newcomers. It was his magic that drew his attention to them. As his soul magic pulsed out of him, surrounding the dementor. Tom said "this is Pitch Black. Their names, not anything we came up with."

The dementor rasped softly "call me Azarius Black." Harry grimaced, but only Tom, Fenrir and Azarius caught the look. Tom winced, gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. No doubt the death of his godfather still is a sensative subject.

"I meant no disrespect," Azarius said lowering his head, "forgive me my lord." Harry's head shot up when he realized that Azarius ment him and not Tom. Tom smirked at the look of shock on his son's face. Azarius said "we serve you, young Lord." Tom murmured softly into Harry's ear "perhaps if Azarius remains at Hogwarts, we can say he's an transfere student from Durmstrang."


	5. Chapter 5- The dementors

If I stay, it won't be long 'Til I'm burning on the inside If I go I can only hope That I make it to the other side If I stay, it won't be long 'Til I'm burning on the inside If I go, and if I go

* * *

Azarius Black, formerly known as Pitch Black the Dementor glanced down at his form. Hearing his twin Zakarius chuckle softly. Before he too turned into the other form all Dementors have, but can not access. Unless around a soul mage.

Azarius and Zakarius, identical in every way. From their long pale golden red hair and soulless black eyes. Extremely pale, due to their long absences from the sun. Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black swore softly, causing Lord Riddle to gently slap him upside the head with "langauge son."

Hearing Zakarius chuckle at the look of affront that crossed the young Lord's face. No doubt no one has ever remonstrate him in such a way. As green eyes flashed upwards at the older Lord, who's returned look was of amusement.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, rubbing his head ruefully before glancing at the last dementor. Dances on the Wind pushed her hair out of her face and said "I have no idea what I should be called." Harry said shyly "how about Lillith Evandrus." Seeing a smile crease the corners of Lord Riddle's lips.

"Lillith Evandrus," Dances on the wind asked. Harry said "my mom's name was Lily Evans." Lillith said "ohh... so in this way you are honoring your mother?" Harry nodded and then said quickly "as long as you don't mind." Lillith said "It's a beautiful name, thank you Harry."

"Jesus," Azarius heard the muttered curse from behind. Lord Riddle snapped "langauge Draconis Malfoy." Then "sorry my lord." Azarius turned, to see the blond-haired boy, sitting on the couch with even more wide-eyed teens. Azarius rolled his eyes.

Lillith said "We will protect the ones you call family." Harry said "thank you." Zakarius said "no it is us who should be thanking you. You gave us our whole lives back to us. No longer do we need to feed upon souls."

"So," the blond-haired young Scion asked, "you mean that the Dementors are not going to be guarding Azkaban?" Azarius said "correct, now our job is to guard the only Soul Mage in the history of magic." Harry grimaced, Azarius chuckled at the look.

"What's going on here?!" They heard the startled shout. Azarius didn't know who reacted first, him, Zakarius or Lillith, but they were in a tight protective circle about Harry. Harry swore softly, this time Lord Riddle did not chastise him, but wrapped a protective arm about his shoulders. Azarius glanced at the elderly wizard, who's taint was on their lord. Azarius bent his head down and said softly to Harry "I think you should have your magic checked out, he might have placed blocks on you."

"Who are you three?" Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes. Azarius said "we've just transferred from Durmstrang, to Hogwarts. The reason why you weren't notified is because our headmaster does not trust you." Dumbledore said "who is the headmaster?" Azarius said "Viktor Krum." Dumbledore glanced over at Riddle, his eyes widened then he gasped "how did you get past the wards?" Riddle smirked and said "you'll find that out, eventually."

He glanced at Harry, then said cupping Hary's chin with long pale fingers "be careful son." As Riddle and the wolf disappeared, Dumbledore said "letting your parent's murderers come into Hogwarts my boy..." Harry drew himself to his full height before saying "Hogwarts seems to know the truth, otherwise she would not of let them in. And I know the full truth, Father did not want to kill me that night, he wanted to fulfill a different prophecy."

"You call him father?" Dumbledore said softly, his eyes widening even more. Harry nodded, raising his chin in defiance then said "I am not your boy." Dumbledore flinched, but nodded sadly. As he left, Azarius glanced down at the young lord and said "I think a full magic scan might be a good idea. He might have placed blocks on your magic."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked warily, one hand settling on his wand. Azarius said "yes, I've seen it happen time and time again. Where parents place blocks on their children's magic. But if he did, he can be arrested. Placing blocks on a Pure-blooded lord is punishable by imprisonment or death."

"But I'm not a pure-blood," Harry said. Azarius said "that is where you are wrong. Your father came from a long line of pure-blood wizards." Harry said "but my Mom..." Azarius said "also came from a pure-blood family. Why do you think you have the Emrys vault?" Harry said "but her name..." Zakarius interrupted "Lily chose the last name of Evans after her parents died. She then placed memories of the Evans that they had two daughters, not one."

"So you mean," Harry asked warily, "that the Dursley's are not even related to me?" Lillith said "no, there is no family bonds with those abhorrent muggles." Harry said "so all those years..." Azarius said "were not for nothing. It made you into who you are now."

"All that abuse," Harry yelled, "nearly destroyed me!" Azarius hissed "abuse?" Eyes widening, Harry backed up. Azarius hissed "those filthy muggles abused you?" Harry said his eyes growing wider and face going paler "I-I-I-I... Azarius?" Azarius screamed "I am going to kill those filthy things!"

"They're dead," Harry said his eyes crackling with magic, "Fenrir and Rayshead killed them." Azarius hissed "good. When Dumbledore is accused guilty of blocking your magic, I will take great pleasure in destroying the fool!"

"Get in line," Harry said his lips compressing slightly. Azarius chuckled and said "To Gringotts." Grasping the lord, who flinched at the slight contact. Azarius hissed softly, causing Harry to tense. Shadow-walking to Gringotts, Azarius glanced about the huge marbled lobby.

Burning on the inside Burning on the inside Burning on the inside

* * *

As the lobby of Gringotts suddenly fell silent, Molly Weasley glanced up. Noting two young males standing in a tight embrace, one with waist length bronze red hair. The other with a mop on unruly black hair. As the red-head released his grip on the younger one, she noted with an start, all the goblins were heading towards the pair.

As the younger male bowed politely to the goblins, speaking softly in goobledegook. As the pair and two goblins disappeared in the back, she turned her attention to the goblin before her.

"I am sorry," the goblin said sounding not sorry at all, "but that vault has been closed due to insignificant funds." Molly said "how can that be closed? I had ninety thousand galleons in it?" The goblin said with a barely contained sneer "the vault was cleaned out, all gold returned to it's rightful owner."

"But..." Molly spluttered, "how can that be?" The goblin sneered "there is one thing we goblins do not like is when wizards try to take gold not rightfully theiers. The gold from the Emrys vault has been claimed by the Emrys heir."

"The Emrys line," Molly countered, "died out when Lord Emrys died of old age." The goblin sneered "shows how much you know. Lord Emrys has asked that we return his gold and we have."

* * *

Lying on the cool marble altar, only in his boxers, Harry shivered slightly. Listening to the block-breaker mumble as he worked. Feeling a slight wrench within, Harry shuddered. The man said "the block has had plenty of time to settle, breaking it will be painful."

"Do it," Harry said feeling the cool marble heat under his skin. The man said "all right then." As he felt mental probing, Harry winced as a spike of pain lanced through his skull. As tears sprung unbidden to his eyes, the man said through a haze "almost done with that one, we have six more to break."

"Allright," Harry slurred softly, feeling a hand grip his. Azarius said "I am here for you milord." As pain spiked again, Harry yelped and felt a cooling sensation ease through his brain. The man said "you had your magical core reduced by eighty percent."

Nearly twenty minutes later, all seven blocks down. Harry opened his eyes. Grimacing in pain. The man said "I suggest you take it easy for the next couple of days." Harry asked "what were the other blocks?"

"Well one was to supress your height," the man replied, "another was to supress your creature heritage." Harry asked "Creature heritage?" The man said "that'll be a little harder to explain. A third one was to supress the Parseltongue and parselmagic. With the block on that, you had eighty percent of that magic blocked. A fourth was to hinder your ability to learn and store your magic.

"The fifth blocked your eidetic memory. The sixth hampered your ability to sense and learn different magics. The seventh unlocks the ability to mold and fashion magic." Harry asked "mold and fashion?" The man said "in essence, you can create magical weapons."

"Cool," Harry said gingerly sitting up. On unsteady feet, Azarius supported him. As he gingerly dressed, Harry tottered unsteadily. Back at Hogwarts, he collasped in bed. Asleep before he even hit the bed.

If I Should Return With My Body On My Shield Tell My Son I Chose To Die Than Yield Though My Life May Soon Be Gone I Hope You'll Carry On Remember Me As One Who Would Not Kneel

* * *

Picking at the plate of food, Lillith glanced up when Azarius glided down the steps. Having had carried their lord to his room. She asked "well?" Azarius said "his magic was blocked." Zakarius sighed "foolish old men. He shall die a slow death."

"Our lord," Azarius smirked, "has claimed first." Zakarius snorted "of course. Our lord is entitled." As they sat and ate in silence, Azarius said "one block hampered his creäture inheritance." Lillith said "and all the rumors about his inheritance, is it true?" Azarius smirked "our lord will be the first in the entire wizarding world to have such an inheritance."

"Being a Winged One," Zakarius said, "that will take a toll on him." Lillith said "he'll adapt to the magic." Azarius said "indeed." As they too also fell asleep.

-HP-

Shooting upwards in bed, Harry gasped heavily. Feeling a cool hand rest on his cheek then the Bloody Baron said "you were having a bad dream there." Glancing up at the former ghost, Harry gasped "what time is it?" The Bloody Baron said "nearly four." Shoving the covers back, Harry slide out of bed.

Almost did a face-plant into the ground as he misjudged his steps. As the Bloody Baron caught his arm, the man said "careful, you're a lot taller then you were yesterday." Staggering over to the mirror, Harry gaped at his reflection.

Before, he had stood five feet, three inches. Now at Five feet, eight inches, he felt a lot different. His normally unruly and unmanageable black hair fell in loose waves. Harry said "holy-." His eyes widened in astonishment as the intricate design on his lower ab.

"Mark of Merlin." The bloody Baron said, "rare. It means that you've officially became the strongest wizard since Merlin. Even more powerful than Dumbledore and Riddle himself." Harry traced the celtic knot on his skin, feeling power roiling beneath the mark.

"Does this mean," Harry finally asked several long minutes of staring at the mark, "I'm going to have to tell anyone?" The Bloody Baron said "no, in fact young lord, I suggest you keep this to yourself." Harry nodded in relief.

As he dressed, tugging the white dress shirt on. As he buttoned it up, snatching up the snake cuff links that Fenrir had given to him. Tugging the charcoal gray trousers on, Harry smoothed out any creases and wrinkles. Socks and shoes on, he decided to grab the cloak of smoke before brushing his hair.

Heading from the room, Harry jogged down the steps. In the common room, he noted that Azarius and Zakarius were still asleep, but Lillith was staring into the fire-place with a dreamy look. Which he interpreted as her having an vision. He had seen her have a vision once or twice, and they usually came true.

Kneeling by the former dementor, Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. Lillith said "Hello my lord." Harry asked "Well?" Lillith said "I'm afraid our friend Luna is in trouble." Harry swore and jumped to his feet. As he raced out the door, asking Hogwarts where Luna was at.

As he reached the fourth year, he noted that she wasn't alone. Four fifth year Hufflepuff's and three fifth year Ravenclaws were around her, wands drawn. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fight With Blood Fight With Steel Die With Honor Never Yield Fearless Hearts Filled With Pride Into Glory We Shall Ride Into Glory We Shall Ride

* * *

Blue eyes snapping with hungry power, Fifth Year Hufflepuff Ashley Prewitt glared down at the blond fourth year. She snapped "if you know what is good for you Looney, you will stay away from Potter, his wealth and prestige will be mine."

Looney stared dreamily at her and smiled "but you don't know, Harry will never marry you." Ashley sneered "oh he will, once I..." A familiar voice drawled all ice "once you will do what?" Ashley spun to see said warlock.

Green eyes like a frozen glacier, his face hard and stony. Ashley couldn't believe how much he changed. Now he truly looked like a lord. Dressed almost impeccably, his hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Looney said "hello Harry."

"Luna," Potter smiled at the younger girl. As he moved past them, offering his arm to the younger girl. Who took it and said "you came fast." Harry said to the blond "well when my friends are in trouble, I'll help them." His gaze flashed towards them, lacking any warmth or emotions.

"Get this," he all but snarled, "touch her and you will regret it. Come Luna." As the pair walked off, Ashley gaped at the retreating pair. Harry called back "fifteen points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for trying to hurt my friend. From all of you." Ashley heard Cho say "but you can't take points." Harry turned and snarled at the sixth year "as Hogwarts Champion, I can do what I want. AND that's another fifteen points."

As they rounded the corner, Ashley and the others headed for the grand hall to see if he was able. Ravenclaw had been in close second behind Slytherin at six fifty points. Now Gryffindor is in second at six fifteen. Ravenclaw is at five ninety and Hufflepuff is at five thirty-five. Ashley gaped at the point counter, wondering how he managed that.

During breakfast, Dumbledore said "it seems that Ravenclaw managed to loose a sixty points each." Ashley bite back the moan as Harry stood up and said coolly "the sixty points that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lost was because some fifth years decided to harass my friend."

Seeing a smirk cross Prof. Snape's face, Ashley saw the potions master smirk at Harry. Who returned said smirk with his own. Dumbledore said "you're not a prefect or..." Harry said calmly and coolly "Hogwarts Champion." Dumbledore said "that does not..." Prof. Snape said idly "have you considered Headmaster, that when Hogwarts made Potter her champion, she made it so he can take points as well?

"Perhaps you should look up what it means to be Hogwarts Champion. Instead of continously trying to state something you have no facts about."

Dumbledore glanced at Prof. Snape, who lifted one eyebrow with a smirk. Prof. McGonagall said "I have to agree with Albus." Prof. Snape said "you honestly have no clue what a Hogwarts Champion can do, do you?" Prof. McGonagall said "obviously not." Prof. Snape said "then look it up."

Harry snorted at the looks that crossed Dumbledore's and Prof. McGonagall's faces. As classes started, Ashley noted that Harry was with Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle. Whispering softly, the trio glanced up when they realized that they were being watched.

Today's first lesson is Defense against the dark arts. Ashley had a feeling that today's lesson would be something that people would talk about for a while to come.

As Prof. Umbridge waited until everyone was sitting before starting the lesson plan. During the middle of her speech, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" SHe asked in a sugary sweet voice. Harry corrected "Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddl e-Black. Can I ask if you had your NEWTS for this class?" Prof. Umbridge blinked, apparently she hadn't been expecting that.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked narrowing her eyes on Harry. Harry said "well it has come to my attention that you passed this class on a OWL level and not a NEWT. In order to have a teaching position, you need an NEWT level."

"Detention Mr. Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black," Prof. Umbridge snarled. Harry said "as Hogwarts Champion, you can't give me detention." Prof. Umbridge snapped "you are not Hogwarts Champion, make that two nights of detention."

"Hogwarts," Harry glanced upwards, "Can you do me a huge favor? Remove this bloody toad from my sight, 'less I do something she will regret." A startled 'eep' sounded from Prof. Umbridge as she disappeared.

"Wicked!" Ron Weasley said looking to where Prof. Umbridge had been. Harry smirked "she's outside, off of Hogwart's lawn and unable to reënter the wards." Malfoy said "bloody wicked Ryry." Harry said "I knew that being Hogwarts champion would have its uses."

"Who's going to teach us now?" Granger asked. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, lifted one eyebrow. Malfoy grinned and said "Be right back." As he left the class room. Nearly three minutes later he was back. But wasn't alone. Walking with him was his father.

"Settle down," Malfoy ordered, settling down on the edge of the desk. Glancing around, his eyes icy, ensuring everyone sat. Malfoy said "I am going to be teaching you today, until the headmaster can find a suitable replacement. Put your books away and follow me."

As they followed him, Malfoy lead them to an empty room. As he paired them up, Ashley found herself partnered with Granger and Weasley. Across the room, Malfoy, Potter and Nott were partnered together. As Malfoy said "some of you will not know how to cast the Imperios curse.

"Yes Mr. Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black?" Malfoy's mercury eyes landed on Harry as he raised his hand. Harry said "I can." Malfoy said "allright then, prove it." Harry nodded and turned towards Nott. Raising his wand he said "Imperious." As Nott's eyes glazed over, Harry said "Stand on one foot."

As Nott complied, Malfoy said "ten points for Slytherin. Now Mr. Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black, can you throw the curse off?" Harry smirked "Try me." Malfoy returned the smirk and cast the curse. As Prof. Malfoy said "jump on the desk."

As Hary's eyes returned from their glazed place, a wicked twinkle in those eyes. Prof. Malfoy smirked "good job, ten more points to Slytherin. Yes Mr. Weasley?" Ron said "if he can do it, we can." Prof. Malfoy smirked "allright then. Imperious!" As Ron's eyes glazed over, Prof. Malfoy smirked "hop on the desk."


	6. Chapter 6- Creature within

As Ron leapt on the desk, Prof. Malfoy removed the curse, with "five points from Gryffindor for bragging." Ron yelped "what?!" Prof. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said "five more points from Gryffindor for talking back."

Ron glared at Prof. Malfoy, who returned the glare with an amused smirk. Harry said "Professor, can you throw the Imperious curse?" Prof. Malfoy said "let's see." Harry grinned and cast the curse with "hop on one foot." Prof. Malfoy smirked a wicked smirk and said "not going to happen boy."

Harry grinned back and said "well I tried." Prof. Malfoy laughed "indeed. Ten points to Slytherin for a nicely tried curse." Ron muttered darkly "of course you're gonna favor Slytherin's." Prof. Malfoy said coolly "ten points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Weasley. Don't test my patience."

I Am Driven On In The Face Of All Despair Trust In Steel You Will Find Me There A Sinner's Fate Awaits Me But My Vision Guides Me On I Will Not Stray From The Path I'm Set Upon

-HP-

After classes, Harry headed for the grand hall for supper. Walking with Draco, Vincent and Greg. As Luna skipped over to them, wrapping her arm around his. Harry tucked the smaller girl under his arm. Surrounded by the others, Harry asked "how was classes today Luna?"

"Well with the minor exception," Luna said dreamily "of Gratbelk's sabotaging my potions, good." Draco glanced down and asked "Gratbelk?" Luna said "they love messing up potions." Draco glanced at Harry, who said seriously "never mess with Gratbelk's."

Draco rolled his eyes, there was no way to answer that without sounding silly. As Harry's lips twitched, Luna's eyes twinkled. Draco said huffily "haha." Luna said with a grin that would do Salazar proud "I may act like a loon, it's how I cope with things."

"Damn," Draco said, then yelped as Harry, Vincent and Greg slapped him with "language!" Draco glared at the three others. Rubbing the back of his head he muttered "morons." Harry snorted and said "nimwit." Draco sneered "scarhead." Harry grinned "ferret!" Draco yelled as Harry took off running "get back here!"

The only answer he got was a cackle and Harry speeding up. Reaching the grand hall, Harry raced in with Draco hot on his heels. Reaching the head table, Harry dove over, barely missing colliding with Snape. As the potions master caught Draco as he leapt over. Handing the teen over to the amused Lucius. Then Snape reached over to grab Harry by the scruff of his neck.

"I take it," Snape said mildly "you two need to be split up?" Harry grinned up at him. Snape sighed and gave Harry a light shake before pushing him towards the table. Pushing him between Hermoine and Neville with "sit. Stay." Harry said affronted "what? I'm not a dog!" Snape muttered "well you're acting like a two-year old."

"Oooh!" Harry crowed. Snape rolled his eyes and muttered "why me?" As Lucius sat Draco between Vincent and Theo. After dinner as they headed for the common rooms. Sitting on one of the couches ,Harry listened to conversations that washed over him. As he drowsily watched Azarius and Zakarius teach Daphne and Tracey Karate.

Feeling fingers gently stroke through his hair, Harry yawned "Hello father." Tom said "so I heard through some ministry officials that you fired Umbridge from the post of DADA." Harry glanced up with an self-satisfied smirk. Tom chuckled "and who was the professor for the rest of the day?"

"Lucius," Harry said leaning into Tom's embrace sleepily. Tom said "hmm, perhaps we should have a talk to see if we can get Lucius into the post permantently." Harry said "that'd be cool Dad."

Watching the rest of the Slytherin's sleepily, Harry heard a muffled oophf, then Draco stumbled through the portrait. Landing heavily, he glanced up when he realized that people were watching him. Blushing, he made some sort of comment before escaping to his own room.

Harry sleepily watched as the flames flickered in the fireplace. As he finally excused himself to go to bed, Harry sleepily bade everyone good night. In the bedroom, he collapsed to his bed, too tired to even consider undressing. As he fell asleep in the matter of mere minutes.

I'll Fight With Blood Fight With Steel Die With Honor Never Yield Fearless Hearts Filled With Pride Into Glory We Shall Ride Into Glory We Shall Ride

-DM-

Awaking with a start, hearing the keening cry linger in the room. Draco shot off the bed, nearly tripped over Shyra, who was slithering towards the bed. Where Harry was thrashing about in the grip of a nightmare. Shyra hissed at him.

Seeing Theo leaning over Harry, one hand on the younger teen as he lightly shook with him "Harry! Wake up!" Shyra slithered up the bed, wrapping her long coils about her master, hissing softly. As Harry arched up with a scream, Draco swore then ran from the bedroom.

Racing through the common room, he burst out the door. Racing down the corridor where Severus' private chambers were at. Knocking frantically, it took Severus a few minutes before he opened the door.

The irritable look on the potions master face disappear upon seeing his frantic expression. Draco gasped heavily "Harry's having a nightmare, we can't wake him up!" As Severus and him headed back for the Slytherin Dorms, there they found Azarius and Zakarius sitting on Harry, trying to keep him from thrashing off the bed.

Both men were softly crooning in their own langauge, Azarius's long pale fingers wrapped around Harry's chin. As Shyra gently hissed, flicking her tongue across Harry's cheek. As Severus said "Harry!" Harry's eyes shot open and he screamed.

Draco felt the surge of magic that exploded violently from the younger teen. As the blast sent everyone reeling backwards. Landing hard, Draco heard the sound of glass tinkling. Getting to his feet, he saw that the mirror over the dresser was destroyed.

Harry sank back into the bed with a weak groan and soft exhale of breath. Hearing footsteps charging up, then Luna came flying in. She leaned over the motionless body, placing her hands on Harry's chest. As Harry stirred slightly under the contact, Luna said softly "come back Harry, you can not leave us."

"L-Luna?" Harry asked weakly. Luna said "yes Harry." Harry rasped "w-what happened?" Luna said "someone poisoned your drink, fortunately your soul magic sensed the deadly toxin and sought to remove the taint. Unfortunately, the poison seemed to activate your creäture heritage."

Seeing the black wings shudder, before curling about the two forms. The black feathery wings shrouding both Harry and Luna from view. Draco heard Severus hissed in awe "A Winged One." Draco glanced up at his godfather, who had remained standing through the blast of magic.

"A very old," Severus said softly, "Very ancient race of mages. A winged one is the model of ancient magic. Nearly impossible to kill, because a Winged one has the longivity and protection against curses quite similiar to a dragon.

"Winged Ones were considered rare even during the founder's time, but now they are on the brink of extinction. A Winged One in his true form has eight foot long wing span. Plus with a more acute sense of sight, sound and smell. They are very extremely tactile and affectionate creäture.

"If a winged one senses that it's pack is in danger, it will react with complete and utter icy violence. I've read that a Winged One once threw a person who dared harmed it Rin'jara into a river full of crocodiles."

Draco glanced at Harry, seeing that those powerful wings still haven't uncurled about Luna. Azarius said "And Luna is apart of Harry's pack." Nearly ten minutes later, did the wings unfurl about the pair. Asleep on Harry's chest, one hand resting on his head. Luna barely stirred as Severus lifted her from the other's chest.

Also sound asleep, Harry made an unhappy face in his sleep at the sudden loose of Luna. Severus smiled wryly, before laying her down beside Harry. As Harry's unhappy look disappeared, he curled tightly about the smaller girl. Draco blinked, he glanced longingly at the slumbering pair. Of what he read about Winged Ones in an obscure and ancient tome, that it's pack can be widely diverse. He wished that he was apart of Harry's pack.

And from what he read in the ancient tome, that the technical name of a Winged One is Cravyock. Though people had forgotten all things about Cravyock and termed them Winged Ones. For their massive wings. Draco felt the warmth from the wings that covered him and Harry.

Feeling Severus place his hand on his shoulder, before giving him a light push. Severus said softly "it can't hurt." Crawling on the bed, lying down on the other side of Harry. Draco heard Harry murmur sleepily, before he found himself practically buried under the other teen. Feeling Harry's breath against his neck, two wings wrapped around them very protectively.

Draco felt happiness surge in his heart. He belonged to Harry's pack. It was something that made his heart soar happily. And the empty feeling in his heart faded as the loneliness disappeared. Reaching upwards gently to stroke Harry's unruly black hair. Draco heard him purr softly and low in his throat. Apparently the Cravyock in Harry enjoyed the petting.

If I Do Not Return Bring My Body On My Shield Tell My Son I Chose To Die I Chose To Die Than Yield

-SS-

Sipping the cup of coffee, Severus glanced up when sleepy students wandered in. It was nearing the end of breakfast when three more students walked in. Severus smirked at the look of utter satisfaction on Harry's face. Draco was walking with a slight limp, occasionally rubbed his backside.

Luna looked as if she wasn't in any pain. As Harry stretched, allowing his wings to unfurl and curl about his two pack members in obvious possessiveness. Hearing soft gasps and awed whispers. Dumbledore gaped at Harry. Harry sneered at the aging headmaster before cocking his head. Whatever he was considering, Severus knew that it was important. Moments later, four ghosts materialized in front of the young Winged One.

"Indeed young one," one of the ghosts hissed softly. Severus felt his mouth fall open. He wasn't the only one who recognized the four. Dumbledore gasped "how?" The founders all glanced at him and Salazar Slytherin sneered before saying "Soul Mage."

"Only two pack members?" Godric Gryffindor asked almost in fatherly concern. Harry smiled up at the ghost, before blinking innocently. That caused Salazar to chuckle and say fondly "little snake, do what you need." As Harry nodded, before sitting down cross-legged on the floor. His wings settled against his back.

**A/N I decided to do a rewrite of this chapter, because I did not like the way it kept coming out. This chapter was the hardest one for me to write, because when it's stuck in my mind, it doesn't seem that bad. But as soon as I typed it out, I did not like it. The next chapter will be coming out in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7-Author's note

For everyone who has been reading Elemental Magicks. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but there is a lot of things going on in my life. I've been too busy to update. So please be patient and I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks Julie.


	8. Chapter 8- The founders return

As Harry closed his eyes. As purple magic began pouring from his frame, before engulfing the ghosts. His breathing evened out, his body relaxed. Nearly five minutes later did the purple magic disappear back into Harry.

As Harry got to his feet, he headed towards the male founders. As they spoke softly and quietly. Once Godric gave a great booming laugh, in which Salazar punched him in the shoulder. Once Harry finished, the male founders were gazing down at the teen. Godric nodded before pressing a kiss to Harry's forhead.

Hearing a bell clang, judging by the paleness in Dumbledore's face, he knew what it meant. Godric said coolly wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulders protectively "so you're the reason why our Great-ah never mind- Grandson is so thin. Hogwarts is closed to you. You have ten minutes to pack your belongings before she evicts you."

Then Godric turned to the head table. He said his gold eyes blazing with anger "Minerva McGonagall. You knew of Harry's abuse, yet did not do anything. Pack and never come back." Then his gaze landed on Severus. Severus felt the hefty stare, before an warm smile crossed the man's face "Severus Snape, while you may have verbally abused Harry, yet you often placed your own life before his. Hogwarts will remain open to you."

Then Godric's gaze fell on Filch, who was sneering at Potter. Salazar said his voice cool "Argus Filch, you've done many of things that never sat right with us. Pack your belongings and leave." Filch gaped at the founder, who return gaze was hard and cold. Then Salazar glanced at Trelawney and said "Sybil Trelawney, your great-great grandmother was a seer, it is unfortunate that the gift skipped you. You are to pack and leave."

The woman opened her eyes, wide and stricken. Helga said "there is only one seer in Hogwarts, and she is not you." All eyes turned to Luna, who was swaying dreamily on her feet. Helga and Rowena chuckled and Helga said "indeed."

As Salazar glanced at Aurora Sinistra and said "Aurora Sinistra, you are one of the professors that actually are concerned about Harry Potter, you can stay." Aurora nodded briefly, before her gaze fell to Harry.

Salazar turned to Filius Flitwick. The half goblin glanced up at the founder. Salazar smiled and said "Filius Flitwick, you are another professor who can see past the facade that Harry erects, you can stay."

Rowena glanced at Poppy Pomphrey then said "your talents at healing are greatly needed, and you are one of the few that want Harry to live past the war and deeply regret how he has turned out. You can stay. And now, you can give and take points as well as give out detentions."

"Thank you," Poppy said demurely, "all I care is that my kids get the best healing." Salazar said "we are giving you an apprentice, to help alleviate the burden." Poppy said "thank you."

"Chasity Burbage," Rowena said turning towards the Muggle Studies Professor, "we've waited and watched. While you do admirably, you do not have any clue about Muggles. So you are being reassigned as professor of Wizarding etiquette. The professor of Muggle Studies will left open until we..." Harry said "how about Arabella Figg. She's an squib, who lives on Privet Drive."

"Good idea," Rowena said, "we'll place her as Muggle Studies. Now for Transfiguration..." It wasn't Harry who interupted but Neville Longbottom "my Gram favors transfiguration." Rowena said "allright then. Augusta Longbottom will be the professor of Transfiguration."

Then Rowena turned towards Hagrid. Rowena said "Care of Magical Creatures is a fine post, but you need to learn that the animals you choose can be very dangerous to the children. You will be the assistant to Prof. Grubbly-plank. You are very fond of Harry. So you may stay."

Then her gaze turned to Malfoy. Rowena said "we are placing you as Headmaster, I am sure that you will straighten this school out in no time flat. So we have an opening for Defense of Dark Arts. I am pretty sure we can assign Lupin to the post."

Then her gaze fell to Binns. Rowena said "you however, bore the students to sleep. You will move on. The new professor of History of Magic will be Sirius Black."

"What?!" came the shocked voices of Dumbledore and Harry. Though Harry's voice was a tad louder then the former headmaster. Rowena smiled and said "yes, Sirius will be a good candidate. As the Lord of the Black House, he's well-versed in the history of Magic."

"But he's dead," Harry said his gaze stricken. Salazar gently cupped Harry's chin in one hand "calm down snakelet, we've gathered the Wizengot together and they delcared Sirius innocent of all charges. And when you came into your soul mage powers, he was brought back to life" Harry's eyes opened wide. Then he surprised everyone by throwing himself into Salazar's arms.

The older man chuckled softly as he hugged the smaller teen. Wrapping his arms tightly about Salazar, Harry whispered hoarsely "thank you." Salazar gently carded his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. Salazar said "you are welcome snakelet."

As Harry pulled back from the male founder, settled back down beside Luna and Draco. After breakfast, as everyone went to do various things. As Harry and his friends lounged out in the sun. Purring softly as Luna idly caressed his hair, Harry leaned sleepily into the touch.

"Pup!" The teens heard an energetic shout. Harry was on his feet in a matter of seconds, before he was leaping into the arms of the dark haired Animagus. Sirius spun him about, nearly squeezing him tight. Sirius said "oh Pup. I've missed you." Harry said "I missed you too Siri."

-SB-

Glancing down at the other teens, who was watching the reunion with amused eyes. Sirius glanced down at the cool blond boy that was sleepily watching them.

"Do I dare ask?" Sirius asked softly into Harry's ear. His godson shivered then said "Draco Malfoy is apart of my pack." Sirius pulled back, to glance into the green eyes of his godson. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared into the startling green eyes.

The pupils slitted much like an snake, but there was fond affection in those gaze. Sirius gasped in shock "A Winged One." Harry nodded "you have no problem with my choice of a pack?" Sirius said wryly "none pup. You could even have the dark lord as a pack member... What?"

"Tom Riddle," Harry said his inquistive nose buried in his hair, causing a shiver to run down his spine, "is my legal guardian." Sirius shivered violently as Harry purred gently. Sirius asked on a shiver "Pup?" Harry said "you smell like pack."

As Harry lifted his head, Sirius glanced down into those green eyes. Harry spoke softly "my pack needs an adult figure, I name you as the Parental figure." Sirius looked down astonished at the young wizard he held "thank you pup, that means alot." Moments later, Sirius heard footsteps, then "Black." Sirius turned towards Snape, who glanced at him coolly. Harry squirmed in his grip. Setting him down, Sirius glanced over when Harry walked over to Snape.

As the Potions Master glanced down at the teen, who wrapped one arm about his waist. Then laid his head on Snape's chest. As Snape glanced down at the teen, who was purring softly in contentment. Snape asked "Harry?" Harry said sleepily "Sevvie." Snape scowled at the abbreviation of his name, Harry chuckled softly and said "you've always been a focal point of my life. You would be the mentor figure in my pack."

Seeing shock widen Snape's eyes, then he said "I'm honored. Thank you Harry." Harry murmured sleepily "you're welcome Sevvie." Snape grimaced and said "but whatever you do, don't call me that god awful name." Harry glanced up, Sirius saw the mischevious smirk, so much like James, it was heart-wrenching. Harry said "Sev?" Snape sighed "if you must." Harry giggled at that, the arm around Snape's waist relaxed.

As they all headed to castle, Sirius noted how the others took up phalanx position about Harry. They were Harry's pack, though some in unofficial capacity and it showed. Sirius smiled softly, these kids would go to the ends of the world to protect Harry.

As His gaze fell on the red-headed terrors that is Fred and George Weasley, Sirius found it sort of odd that Harry accepted them in his pack, but not the younger brother. Harry glanced up, Sirius caught the look in those blazing green eyes. Harry said softly "Ron betrayed my trust."

"Oh pup," Sirius said softly, "I'm sorry." Harry smirked "I'm not, now I have true friends." Gesturing to the group about them. As they entered the castle, moving along.

Fight With Blood Fight With Steel Die With Honor Never Yield Fearless Hearts Filled With Pride Into Glory We Shall Ride

-HP-

In the Slytherin common rooms, Harry glanced about the cozy common room. Azarius, Zakarius and Lillith glanced up. Azarius glanced over at Sirius, and a corner of his mouth twitched.

Then his gaze fell on the red-heads sitting on the couch. Under wand point. Two more dementors were staring calmly at the pair that sat there, calm and relaxed. Fred said "Bill? Charlie?" The pair glanced up and the elder Weasley, Bill said "Fred."

Then his gaze went to Harry, who was eyeing them in return. Bill said "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Percevell-Emrys-Riddle -Black." Harry said brushing past the pair of Dementors "I know you two are innocent of your mother's crimes. So please call me Harry."

Then he sat down into the very bemused Bill's lap. Harry heard the snort from Azarius, who covered it up with an cough. Head buried under Bill's chin, listening to the curse-breaker's heart beat. Harry heard muffle chuckling coming from Sev and Sirius. Bill glanced down, his blue eyes wry.

"A winged one," Sev said steadily, "can have a large diverse pack. Harry can sense if you belong to his pack." Bill said with a wry smile "so I guess it means I'm apart of Harry's pack?" Sev said "Yes." Harry shifted, idly watching Charlie from the corner of his eyes. The massive dragon tamer sat with his massive arms folded over a giagantic chest.

As Harry continued to watch the Dragon tamer, he knew that his stare was making the man shift uneasily. As his eyes fluttered shut, Harry reached out unconsciously with the Crayvok magic.

As the magic began permeating the wards of the castle. With an muffled boom that shook the entire castle, the wards began pulsating from the Crayvok magic that poured into it.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry heard voices shouting from a distance. "Why are the wards going crazy?" "Harry! Open your eyes!" Harry opened his eyes on the command, staring at the worried blue eyes before him. Fred said hand cupping his chin "what did you do Harry?"

It wasn't Harry who answered, "He reinforced the wards about Hogwarts. He activated the animagus reveal ward. Deactivated the inter-house hatred ward. Reactivated the anti-portkey ward. Deactivated the loyalty ward to Dumbledore."

All eyes turned towards Luna, who smiled dreamily. She continued "Now as descendant to Godric and Salazar, Harry has two-fourth control over the wards and school." Feeling a hand gently card through his hair, Harry sleepily smiled up at Bill. Before falling into a deep sleep.

Fight With Blood Fight With Steel Die With Honor Never Yield Fearless Hearts Filled With Pride Into Glory We Shall Ride I'll Die Fighting With My Brothers Side By Side

-HP-

In the morning, awaking with a start, Harry shot up in bed. As he glanced around the room. Wondering what woke him. As he slide off the bed, he glanced around the room. Seeing extra beds, noticing that the rest of his pack was asleep.

Glancing down fondly at Fred, Harry gently touched Fred's cheek. If it ever came down to it, he would lay his life down to protect his entire family. As Fred snorted in his sleep, shifting sleepily. Harry left the bedchamber. As he headed down the steps, sensing then rather seeing the runes etched in the stones of the castle.". As big arms wrapped around him, catching him before he fell down the steps. Knowing who held him, Harry smiled over his shoulder "Morning Charlie."

"Morning Harry," Charlie replied, settling him down, "so what happened?" Harry glanced at the faintly glowing runes in the castle walls, before tracing one. He said as he traced the outline "Justice for all. Elvish Runes. I thought High Elves were just a myth."

"I've met several High elves," Charlie answered, "tricky buggers, but rather protective of their hidden realm and people they consider allies." Harry said tracing another rune "Family above all. Why would elvish runes be on the castle walls?"

"Perhaps," Charlie shrugged his massive shoulders, "the High elves see that you are in need of a family." Harry said "I have a family." Charlie shrugged again "As I said tricky buggers. Who knows what goes on in the minds of High Elves."

As he left the Slytherin common rooms, Harry glanced about the walls of the castle. As he jogged along, hearing faintly in the distance, the sound of horns wailing.

Are we under attack? Harry questioned Hogwarts. Who replied immediately no, those are elvish horns. Harry skidded to a stop elvish horns? Are High elves outside the wards? Hogwarts gave an immediate answer no, they are inside the wards.

"Oh bugger!" Harry gasped, resuming his outright sprint. Reaching the doors, they flew open even before he reached them. Outside in the morning sun, Harry gaped at the sight that greeted him.

Far as the eye could see was horses bearing riders. Banners waved in the brisk wind. The nearer riders wore very ornate armor and were armed to the teeth. As the lead rider leapt off his huge black horse. Harry realized it wasn't a horse, but a unicorn.

The rider moved with an liquid cat-like grace. The rider, an tall silver-haired elf reached him. Barely coming up to the elf's chest, Harry tilted his head back. To meet the inscrutable golden eyes.

Feeling the elf's gaze steadily meet his, Harry nearly forgot about the remaining elves, until footsteps sounded. Then a deep musical voice said "Milord?" The elf he was currently staring down replied "yes Garis?" The elf, Garis spoke rapidly in a foreign language. In which the other elf replied.

As Garis moved off, Harry heard his voice shouting out orders. Harry shook his head to clear his mind. He glanced around the elf, noticed that the remaining were dismounting and setting up camp. Harry asked "What's going on?"

"to be short," the elf said in a faintly musical voice, "we're setting up camp." Harry glared up at the elf "I can see that!" The elf smirked down at him, then turned away. He called out "Farinidell! Forialla!" As two elves jogged over, twins by the look. The male said "yes your Highness?"

"In the forest," the elf said, "find the cache." As both bowed with "Yes Your Highness." As they darted off through the encampment, moving with incredible swiftness and grace.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, staring around the massive form of a solidly built elf. The Elvish King said in return "for many moons, our seer predicated that a Crayvok would enter Hogwarts Halls, unaware of his title and place. That he would be betrayed and nearly abused.

"Child abuse among the elves is considered one of the worst crimes. If you had been raised among the elves youngling, you would of been treasure for who and what you are. Those who played a part in your treatment, they won't last long with elvish trackers."

"Dumbledore is mine," Harry glared up at the elvish King. The elf glanced down and said those golden eyes glimmering with amusement "the claim has been noted Tarisha." As the elf reached a group of elves. Who were dressed almost identically in loose clothing that would not hamper their movements.

As he spoke softly, the nineteen listened attentively. Harry noted their gazes flick towards him. As their gazes hardened almost imperceptible. Then they nodded and took off. Reaching Threstalls, the group took off.

By now the entire school realized that the school grounds were slowly becoming an staging ground for elves. As wide-eyed students wandered out. Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist then Draco said softly "what's going on Ryry?"

"Long story," Harry replied nuzzling his chin under Draco's ear. Noting that they were being watching, Harry snapped his wings out and curled them about him and Draco.

Feeling a strong slender hand rest on his neck, then the elvish King said "you will find out sooner or later Tarisha, no one means you harm, this also includes your pack." Harry snarled at the familiarity that the elvish King insisted on using.

"Stow the fangs," the King ordered quietly, his golden eyes serious and hard. Feeling his fangs retract, Harry gaped at the King. Who said "only elder Crayvok's can make a youngling's fangs retract."

"No way," Harry glared suspiciously at the elvish King. Who smiled back, displaying his own fangs. The King said "indeed. All types of Magical beings have the ability to become a Crayvok. Though Wizard Crayvok's are rare."

As the Elvish King's wings extended, Harry inhaled sharply. Now young one, it was misfortune that made you loose your family. But now you have a larger family. And before I completely forget my manners, my name is Mikhail Dublanche of the Elvish Realm.

As Mikhail's big wings wrapped around him, Harry felt the magic pulsating from the Elf in soothing and relentless waves. Almost sagging into his grip, Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. Mikhail said gently just sleep youngling.

Fighting to stay awake, Harry glared sleepily up into those golden eyes. Feeling the magic surge almost discreetly, then the battle was lost. Sagging into Mikhail's grip, his wings sagged downwards.

Red skies at night, red skies at night Wo oh, wo oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Red skies at night, red skies at night Wo oh, wo oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Should have taken warning

-DM-

Draco watched as the High Elf curl his massive wings about his smaller companion. Barely could see Harry in that cage of massive wings of many colors. Seeing Harry sag, Draco swore. Before he could leap to Harry's rescue, two arms snapped around him from behind.

Feeling his back being flat against cool armor, then a deep voice rumbled through the armor "not a wise decision little one. Mikhail means no harm to the youngling."

"Let go!" Draco snapped twisting angrily in the elf's grip. But could not even move. The elf said "relax." Feeling a soothing mix of magic ease over him, Draco swore. Tried to fight against the calming elvin magic.

Seeing Harry's wings droop, Draco fought even harder to escape the impossibly gentle yet firm grip. The elf said his tone still calm but laced with the relentless elvin magic "settle." Draco swore as his limbs went lax.

As Mikhail's wings folded backwards, Draco saw the High Elf was holding Harry in his arms, gently stroking the drooping wings. Draco snarled, saw red. Even before he could jerk free of the grip. He felt the cool metal against his cheek. Big fingers idly stroked behind his ear. Draco swore as his body sagged against the bigger man.

"There there," the elf gently crooned softly, "relax little one. You are safe." As his eyes closed, Draco slurred sleepily "let me go you 'astard." The elf chuckled softly before saying "sleep little one." Then the battle was over. As sleep claimed him, Draco managed one though 'I'm gonna kill this elvish bastard." 


End file.
